SSB:M The Complete Story
by Duzz
Summary: This story has been canceled and will not be continued until a much needed make over of my other Story, which will not be published at this site. 7504 11:38 PM
1. Author's Notes

Super Smash Brothers: Melee  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Revised Author Notes  
  
Like before, I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any thing based on the game. New characters not in the game still do not belong to me, since they are based around the game owned by Nintendo and Hal Laboratory. This includes, above all else, Grim Reaper, Maxwell and Cathy Hauteur.  
  
This is the sequel to the first story and will be longer, better, and grander. With more than 100 chapters in it, I will be sending you for a loop. So, sit back, relax, and hold on to your keyboards.  
  
'Come on!'- Taunt by Fox McCloud. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
I was battered and torn, not physically, but mentally. They had destroyed my inner thoughts, plans, ..................child.  
That was what I was, but it has been more than three years since then. I am now eleven and stronger than ever. I knew that my mind worked at a faster rate than anyone else's. They returned to destroyed homes and worlds, ......and lives.  
I laughed, but that laugh was only self-satisfactory. I wanted to defeat them a second time. That would give them a second chance to beat me, but I'll be ready.  
I'll be ready this time, you heroic fools!   
There is a change, though. 


	3. Farewell to Freedom

Chapter One: Farewell to Freedom  
"Move faster!" cried the redish turtle, whipping out at a group of Toads. They squealed and began to move the crate they were pushing, faster. They were pushing it into the remains of what was Peach's Castle. Bowser had finally taken over all of Mushroom Kingdom. Nothing would stand up against him, since Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were supposedly dead, by Bowser!  
He bragged on and on about how he had final gotten rid of the plumbers and Yoshi's Island. It was really the mysterious shadow man that stayed with Bowser at all times that did all the work.  
The Toads pushed the crate into the castle and the rusted drawbridge closed.  
  
They lugged it into Bowser's throne room and left it in front of Bowser. The Toads ran off to do something else. Bowser looked at the crate.  
"Who is it from," he asked the Koopa.  
"From Toadtown, sir, it is a sign of forgivness from their attempt to overthrow you."  
"What is in it?" asked the shadowed man from behind Bowser's throne.  
"I don't know, sir." From nowhere, a blade went out and sliced the Koopa. He fell, dead.  
"What was that for?" asked Bowser, opening the crate and looking at the wonderful fruits and vegetables that were inside.  
"It has been several years without Mario and his friends, but that doesn't mean they are dead. I had you claim that title, because anyone would beleive you if they never showed up to save Peach. Her party was just an invitation for trouble."  
"So, they could have been in the crate?"  
"Yes, but it was just some plantstuff. Toss me an apple, will you?" Bowser tossed him it, grabbed a mango, and walked out of the room. The shadow followed.  
The pile moved.  
  
"Please, Peach, eat it," said Bowser, offering the fruit to the Princes. Actually, she was now Bowser's wife, making him King and her Queen. Bowser married her just for full right to the land and power.  
"No, you killed my life, my kingdom, and my love. I'll just die before I receive anything from you."  
"You have to eat, honey-pie."  
"I told you to never call me anything but Peach or Princess Peach." Browser was getting mad, unlike any other time with her, he just wanted to hurt her. He couldn't though, because he had a deep love for her and wouldn't do anything that drastic.  
Suddenly, a slash of light appeared at Peach's throat.  
"I'd choose to eat, if I were you. I can see into your soul, and I can see you don't want to die. The Toads bring you food at night, but those are only table scraps. Eat real food, and maybe you wouldn't be so cranky and moody."  
"Your threats will have no effect on me, Shadow Man," Peach pushed the sword away and walked out to her balcony. She looked out to the devistation of her kingdom. She began to cry.  
"Look what you did, you buffoon, you made her cry," said Bowser, bonking the shadow on the head.  
"I am not one of your lowly minions, Bowser. If I could, I would kill you, but I don't."  
"All because of Master Hand?"  
"Yes, now I will leave you two alone. Calm her down, get her trust, push her off a cliff..."  
"What?"  
"You have that right, you know."  
"I'm mean and evil, but I'm not demented."  
"Fine, she's your wife, do whatever you want with her, I don't care."  
"Push you off a cliff," muttered Bowser.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"You said something."  
"No, I said 'nothing.'"  
"You did say something, I know it."  
"All I said was 'nothing.'"  
"Before you said 'nothing.'"  
"I said I'd like to push a Koopa off a cliff."  
"Sure."  
"I did!"  
"I'm out of here." The Shadow Man left, only to stand guard outside. Bowser walked over to Peach and tried to touch her shoulder.  
"Don't," she muttered, still crying.  
"Peach, why do you cry?"  
"Because of what you have done. Death and destruction is what you have caused ever since you took control of my kingdom and me."  
"What do you want?"  
"My life, my kingdom, ...my love."  
"I can't give you any of those."  
"Then farewell to freedom!" cried Peach, jumping onto the ledge of the balcony.  
"No!" cried Bowser, standing stalk-still.  
"Why, so you can keep control of Mushroom Kingdom forever."  
"I have it forever!"  
"Not if I die!"  
"Not if I kill you, you mean. If you commit suicide, what would that tell your people?"  
"I...I...I don't know." Peach jumped off and sat down. She began to cry again.  
"Peach, don't cry."  
"Don't tell me what to do, you horrid monster!"  
"You know, I thought having this kingdom for my own would be the best thing to ever happen to me. Now, though, it seems like everything is falling apart. I need your advice."  
"On how to destroy the rest of my kingdom?" Peach laughed at Bowser, but her tears still streamed down.  
"On how to restore it." This made Peach laugh harder.  
"After all you've done? I don't think it is possible."  
"Then why did you ask for your life and kingdom back if it was impossible?"  
"Because you are yourself, and I am myself."  
"Is that a reason?"  
"If you think about it for a long time, Bowser, if you think about it for a long time."  
Bowser got up and left her crying there. She later ate the mango Bowser brought for her.  
Bowser went to his own room and went to sleep. He dreamed of things to come, but he would forget them. Except one, where he was the hero. That stuck in his mind. Him, the hero of Mushroom Kingdom. It made Bowser feel a warmth he never felt before. That feeling lingered, though.  
  
"Is everyone gone?" asked a muffeled voice from inside the crate.  
"I don't know. Yoshi, take a look, will you?" A green, dinosaur head popped out, dumping some of the fruit out of the crate. They splattered, noiselessly.  
"Yo!" he said, jumping out of the crate, spilling more fruits and vegetables.  
"Yoshi, you're making a mess," said Luigi, dropping the mango he was holding.  
"So are you," said Mario, slipping on the mango. Luigi and Yoshi caught him, helping him back up. They hadn't made any noice other than speaking.  
"Let's find Peach and hurry on out of here."  
"Okay." They walked through a door, hoping it would lead to Peach.  
Shadow Man was watching them.  
  
"Sir, we have intruders," he said to Bowser, shaking him from his sleep. He was dreaming about Peach and had started to drool.  
"What?" As he asked, a spray of saliva splashed onto Shadow Man. He wiped it away.  
"You're sick, Bowser."  
"Not as sick as you," said Bowser, spitting the saliva into an empty cup.  
"I can see into your soul, Bowser, you can not lie about what you were dreaming."  
"My dream only tells of deep desires, not actual longings."  
"The difference?"  
"Who are the inrtruders?"  
"I'll give you three geusses."  
"No!"  
"Yes, now come on, call your men to arms." Bowser got out of his bed and walked over to a small device near his window. He pressed a button on it and called through it.  
"All those able and ready, we have intruders in the castle." The message boomed throughout the castle, waking all of the Koopas and Paratroopas. They crashed out of their rooms and started sweeping the castle for the intruders.  
"Empty, huh?" asked Mario and Luigi to Yoshi. Yoshi gave them a hurt, smug look and walked on to hide somewhere.  
"Way to go, Luigi," said Mario.  
"What did I do?"  
"You hurt Yoshi's feelings."  
"So did you!"  
"Come on!" cried Mario, grabbing Luigi and ran into a nearby room. A group of Koopas nearly discovered them.  
In the room, there were sleeping Toads, and one that wasn't.  
"Mario!" he cried, running to him and hugging him. A Koopa heard this from outside and went to open the door. He began to jiggle the handle.  
"Quick hide in the trunk, and you on the ledge!" cried the Toad, pushing Luigi out the window and Mario into a trunk, which was pushed under the bed. The Toad jumped into bed, pretending to be asleep.  
The Koopa, who finished opening the door to make this scene more dramatic, walked in and woke up all the Toads.  
"All right, who was making noises?"  
"What do you mean?" asked a sleepy Toad.  
"Some one was up, moving stuff around. I want to know who. Also, someone called out Mario."  
"We were sleeping, until you barged in," said Mario's Toad.  
"I didn't barge in here, I walked in. Now, who was up, or this Toad dies!" Koopa held up a spear at a nearby Toad.   
Luigi called from out the window, catching the attention of the Koopa. He walked over to the window and looked out. Luigi reached up and grabbed the unsuspecting turtle and pulled him out. The Koopa fell to his doom. Luigi jumped back up into the Toads' room. They cheered quietly as Mario got out of the trunk. It must have been a little too loud, because the whole platoon of Koopas walked in.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the leader, raising his spear. The rest followed suit.  
"Time to party," said Mario, charging up a fireball. Luigi did the same.  
The turtle charged the two plumbers, only meeting heated fists.   
Seeing some of their comrades being downed, they ran back, but only into more trouble. Yoshi did his rolling egg attack.  
Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi, while spending several years in exile from Mushroom Kingdom., learn moves they never thought they had. The powers of Master Hand still lingered in their veins.  
The Koopas fell before the mighty egg-layer, never able to call for backup. Yoshi finished with an excited 'Yooo!"  
"Good job, Yoshi!" said Luigi.  
"Do you know where Peach is?" asked Mario to one of the Toads.  
"Yes, Queen Peach is this way," yelled the Toad, running out of the room. The three heroes and the other Toads ran out after him.   
  
They met none of the Koopas or Paratroopas, but they found a group of Goombas waiting for them outside of Peach's door. Mario and Luigi easily dispatched them and entered the Queen's room.  
"Peach?" asked Mario, slowly walking towards the bed.  
"What is it now, Bowser!" cried Peach, raising up in her bed and turned on her lamp. The surprise and anger was supressed by the gladness of seeing Mario and the others again.  
"Mario!" she yelled, jumping up to hug her love.  
"Peach, two things," said Luigi, snickering. "One, you're choking him. Two, you're in your under garments."  
"Luigi!" she screamed, wrapping herself with her blankets and hugged the younger brother. She then hugged Yoshi.  
"We got to get you out of here," said Mario, going to Peach's closet and throwing one of her lightest clothing out on the bed.  
"I want to know what happened!"  
"We were kidnapped on our way to your party." Mario began the long story of Master Hand, Samus, Fox, Polygon Team, Metal Mario, and the others.  
He managed to leave Luigi's evil part out of it, but only managed. If she was smart, she would have known it was really Luigi that released the Metal Mario and helped Master Hand to capture everyone, because Mario looked at him everytime he mentioned the clone.  
"Oh, dear," said Peach, looking sad. "What took so long, then?"  
"Bowser's minions kept us from entering Toad Town until a month ago. Then, it was only a matter of time before we were able to get in here. We started the revolt, which ended tragically. We then stowed away in a fruit crate that was being offered as a token of repentance. We're glad that Shadow guy didn't find us until we got out and roaming."  
"Well, lets go then," Peach said, walking behind a screen to change. When she was done, she walked out.  
"Off we go," said Mario, grabbing Peach's hand and heading out.  
"Wait, I need to get something!" she said, running to the closet and rummaged through it. She finally pulled out a few items she could use as weapons. A parasol, frying pan, tennis racquet, and a golf club.  
"What the..." said Luigi, confused.  
"I know I've seen those things before," muttered Mario, grabbing Peach's hand again. The whole group left, getting out of the castle with only a little trouble. They didn't know the Shadow Man allowed them to. Him and Bowser were going to follow them to trap them. If only Bowser knew the trap was meant for him, too. 


	4. Riddle Me This, Part One

Chapter Two: Riddle Me This, Part One  
"It's been a long time, Link," called the evil man. Link stared at his rival, knowing this was the battle he had longed for since he first defeated him. His rival stared in the exact same way.  
"I only have one question," said the hero, unsheathing his sword.   
"And that is?"  
"How did you come back, Ganondorf?"  
"You already know the answer, fool."  
"Master Hand?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"But how?"  
"His power works in mysterious ways, just like the magic of the goddesses."  
"Where's Zelda?"  
"Defeat me, and you'll find her. I should warn you, though, this battle will take place all over Hyrule. Each time I get the upper hand, that section will be annihilated. I, of course, won't tell you where I will begin, so listen carefully. Childhood memories are grand, but this place is grander. Where a friend was called, and where a friend was reclaimed."  
"What?"  
"Solve it to find me," said Ganondorf, disappearing. Link ran to where he was, but there was only a small patch of dead grass.  
"Okay, childhood memories are grand, but this place is grander." Link looked around and saw Talon's Ranch.  
"Is that it?" He didn't know, but he was going to find out. He started the long trek towards the ranch, hoping it was the right place.  
  
In the Kikori forest, at the Forest Temple, Saria was lying on the Forest Emblem. A dark figure was walking around her, making sure she didn't try to escape. Saria watched him from half-closed eyes, seeing if she could escape.  
"I know what you're doing," said the Dark Figure, coming to a halt. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Saria's face.  
"How..."  
"I can see into your soul, Saria, all of Master Hand's minions can. The second you jump up, you're going down."  
"Even I can see through that," said Saria, going into a sitting position.  
"What do you mean," said the Dark Figure, walking around the emblem again.  
"If you were meant to kill me, you would have done it already."  
In a flash, the sword was up against Saria's throat.  
"I would if my master didn't stop me from doing it."  
"I see," said Saria, lying back down. "Link will find me, you do know that, right?"  
"Right now, he has entered Talon's Ranch, but he is going to find more than just him and his daughter."  
The Dark Figure began to laugh, making Saria feel discomforting.  
  
Link walked into the ruins of the ranch, seeing nothing but the carcasses of several animals. He continued on and into the corral where the horses used to be. He saw all of them dead, just skeletons.   
On one of the fences, a horse that tried to escape whatever happened here was hanging on the sharp points. Link recognized the saddle as being Epona He turned his face and saw that the tower near the corral laid in ruins.  
He turned back and went inside the barn. The cows were just the same, and Link had the feeling that the skeleton at the back was Ingo's. He left and went into Talon's house. Decaying feathers were everywhere, but no Cuccos.  
Link looked at where the stairs were and saw that they were destroyed. He pulled out his hook-shot and shot at the post above the second-floor door and entered.  
The room was dark and dismal, with everything askew. Link was appalled at how evil the place was. He looked at the destroyed bed and saw that there was still someone in it.  
He walked over to it and removed the covers. From it shot out a corpse that latched out onto him.  
"Aaayeee!" cried Link, pulling free of the corpse. It was a Redead, and it nearly started to suck on him. He pulled out his sword and held it up to strike. From somewhere, light reflected off the blade and onto the Redead. Link nearly gasped at who it was.  
"Talon?"  
It tried to speak, but the words were muffled because of the years of decaying flesh.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Eew!" Talon replied, reaching out for Link's life-force. Link slashed at the hand, cutting it away easily. Talon laughed at the attempt, bending down to pick up his lost hand. He then reattached it to his arm and began to walk towards Link.  
Link backed away and hit something. He turned to look and saw another Redead. It was Ingo from the barn. He reached out for Link, but had his arm cut off.  
"What is going on here?"  
"They're trying to get your life-force, Link," said someone from nowhere. Link looked around, cutting Ingo's head off and trying to find the speaker.  
"I'm here," it called again, from outside the room. Link jumped towards the door, avoiding Talon.   
The stairs were back, but how? Suddenly, he felt that this was a dream. He saw Maren and Talon talking, playing with the Cuccos. Ingo walked in and snickered at the two. He was heading up the stairs. Link tried to get out of his way, but Ingo passed through him like ghost.  
"What is this?" asked Link, jumping down to where Maren and Talon.  
"It's a memory of what happened on the day you disappeared," said the voice.  
"I'm going to take a nap, Maren," said Talon, walking up the stairs to the bedroom. Ingo was walking back out and bumped into his boss.  
"Watch it you fat oaf," cried the evil man, continuing on his way. Talon ignored him and walked into the room. Ingo walked out of the house, followed by Maren. Link followed them as well.  
Ingo went into the barn to work and Maren went into the corral.   
She sang her song, calling Epona to her.  
"Oh, isn't it a grand life, now that everything is back to normal," she said. She didn't notice that Ingo had walked back outside to watch her. He was grinning an evil smile and started to walk over to her.  
Then, the sky turned purple and an evil voice called over the ranch.  
"What is happening?" asked Link, seeing a purple bolt shoot down at Ingo. It hit him, making him shriek in pain. He ran into the barn and was followed by more bolts and screams. The cows inside grunted and mooed in pain like Ingo. Then, one went through the roof of the house. Talon's scream was loud and boisterous.  
"Nooo!" cried Maren, running to see if her father was all right. Epona grabbed at her shirt and beckoned her to climb on. She complied, jumping on. The horse ran towards the fence that Link used to escape the ranch once before. A purple bolt shot out and hit Epona, who fell onto the spikes. Maren fell off and onto the other side of the fence. Epona was dead before it could die the pain of the purple bolt.  
Maren looked at the sky and ran towards the tower, but a bolt shot out an hit it, destroying it.  
"What is going on!" cried Link, searching for the person responsible for the purple sky. He then saw him coming, from the heavens. Ganondorf.  
"Aaaah!" cried Maren, who had finally been hit by a bolt. Link looked in horror as she started to decay before his eyes. Then, from nowhere, a bright light shown and engulfed the almost dead girl. She disappeared and from it came someone. Two of them, wearing a strange clothing. Not as strange as Samus's. They were little kids wielding hammers. They called to the evil one for a fight, and Ganondorf laughed at them, sending a bolt at them. They both hit it back, striking Ganondorf. He fell the rest of the way, probably losing most of his life-force. The two ran out to find him.  
Link suddenly returned to the real world.  
"What the?"  
"They saved me," said the voice again. Maren appeared to Link, covered in a white glow.  
"You're alive!"  
"Yes, but only as long as Nana and Popo stay alive. Go, you're first task is in Kikori Forest. Save Saria, and then you will fight Ganondorf with the help of all those you were meant to ally with. Master Hand has effected, not only this realm, but other realms of the heavens. You must fight, or you will perish!"  
Maren disappeared and Link walked out of the ranch.  
"Well, at least it wasn't a waste of time," said Link, heading towards the forest.  
  
"This isn't good," said Ganondorf, watching Link with his mind.  
"What do you mean?" said a small, dark figure next to him.  
"Well, if it wasn't for the Ice Climbers, he would have been dead by Ingo and Talon. Their power led him outside to the corral, which protected is from the Redeads.  
"How did Ingo get into the house, then?"  
"He didn't touch the ground that was part of the corral, you fool."  
"Why did you kill Ingo, I thought he was one of your loyal servants."  
"He was an egotistical idiot."  
"So, what do we do now?"  
"We wait, if Master Hand has anything for us, he'll tell us. We'll just wait for now."  
"Okay." 


	5. Rocket Rules

Chapter Three: Rocket Rules  
"Everything is ready, my master," said the human, bowing down to the creature sitting on the throne.  
-Excellent, bring them in.- said a voice from somewhere.   
"Bring them in!" cried the human, backing away from the creature. A rather large man walked in holding a chain attached to a long line of people. The first three were detached and brought before the creature.  
-So we meet again, Ash, Misty, Brock,- it said, showing itself.  
"How do you know us?" asked the red-haired girl.  
-We met once before, but I had everyone forget about it. Here, let me remind you.-  
The creature held its hand at them and a light shot from it. They remembered.  
"You, you killed me?" asked Ash, slowly falling to his knees. Two of the guards lifted him back up.  
"You monster!" cried Brock, trying to free his hands from the chains.  
-You watch yourself, or you'll be punished by 16c.- Brock shuddered, stepping back.   
"Mewtwo, how could you become evil again?" asked Misty. Mewtwo walked closer to her.  
-Master Hand has promised me all the power I could imagine.- He said this without moving his lips.  
"Uuuuh," muttered the girl. Mewtwo got close to her, touching her shoulders.  
-You fear me?-  
"Ye...yes."  
-Good, punishment 1b for her. She was an accomplice to Ash, who refused to join out ranks as a PokÉlite. He destroyed some of our bases. Take her away.-  
"No!" cried Misty, being grabbed by three men and dragged off.  
"What have you done!" cried Brock.  
-Punishment 1b is that she will become one of the slaves in the laundry room. She is also not allowed to sleep for more than two hours, and she can only eat table scraps. Now, for you, Brock, punishment 1e should be sufficient enough.-  
"What is that?  
-Why do I always get someone who is as sharp as a pokéball?-  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
-Look, either you accept being a slave, or you accept the ultimate punishment, 17e.-  
Brock shuddered again and kneeled before Mewtwo.  
"Please, don't do that!"  
-Take him in for 2c.-  
"What's that, Boss?" asked one of Mewtwo's minions. Mewtwo gave them a vacant look and shot an energy ball at him.  
-Don't you imbeciles ever read those pamphlets I give out?-  
The minion that got hit fell over, stunned.  
"I did, Boss!" said a skinny man, saluting the pokémon. Mewtwo stared at him.  
-Very well, take him away.- Brock was dragged out of the room without any trouble.  
"What about Ash, Boss?" asked the big man, dropping Ash to his knees. Mewtwo looked into Ash's soul.  
-The punishment suitable for him can not be administered, so we are going to have to be a little less stingy. Punishment 16c will be carried out right now. Bring her in.-  
All of Mewtwo's men looked at each other in uncertainty.  
-Well?- said the creature, forming a energy ball in his hand. The men started running out of the room, pulling the other prisoners out of the room. Two of the minions stayed behind and dragged Ash to a circle, who was chained to a stake. The men then ran over to another door in the room and slowly unlocked it. Ash looked into the darkness and saw nothing. Then he saw pink.  
  
Pikachu's ears perked up. He turned his head towards the town he just got out of. His six companions looked at him and then the town.  
"What is it Pikachu?" asked the old man, bending down to check Pikachu.  
"Pika," said the mouse, shaking his head.  
"Pichu?" asked the similar creature by him.  
"Chu..." the pokémon sighed. He thought he heard his trainer, but he was mistaken. A pink balloon, Jigglypuff, patted his shoulder.  
"Jiggly?"  
"Pika pi, pi, pikachu, pi..." Pikachu turned back and started on, passing the Sandslash and AJ, the Sandslash's trainer. He met them about a year after getting back from Maxwell's Planet. Oak and Pichu just three months later. Then, they met him.   
Pikachu looked at the creature waiting for them in front. He was a strange creature, at that, because he was two-dimensional. Pikachu found out that he had been following Oak and Pichu and was still following. Jigglypuff found him by singing a lullaby to help put everyone to sleep. The creature fell asleep, falling on top of poor Pichu.  
Pichu was just as strange. Pikachu had met a few before, but he didn't know that they hurt themselves using their special attacks.  
Pikachu sighed again. He didn't really trust the black creature, but he felt a nice, warm feeling at night when they slept. The creature never seemed to be tired, ever standing and walking, tiring everyone else from the sight of him.  
He heard it again, hurting his mind from thinking about Ash in pain. What was happening?  
  
"Aaah!" cried Ash, being slapped over and over again by the pink balloon. It was another Jigglypuff. Mewtwo was sitting on his throne, watching his enemy writhe in pain.  
-Do you wish she would stop slapping you?- asked the creature, smirking.  
"Ye-ye-yes," struggled Ash, laying on the floor. The balloon stopped hurting him and looked at Mewtwo.  
"Jig?"  
-Yes, that would be most interesting.- Jigglypuff walked over to Ash. She laid her hand on top of his head. It went slightly into his skull and she glowed all over. Flames shot all over Ash, who was sent flying away from the balloon. The chain pulled him back and he hit the ground hard, smoking with agony. Jigglypuff was asleep.  
-Ash, if you are still conscious, raise a finger. And please don't lie.- Ash managed to lift his finger, but dropped it within a second.  
-That move is one that I perfected for Jigglypuff. It is known as rest, but it has now become Rest Surge. When ever a part of her body enter yours, she can send a surge of energy into you, literally blowing you up.-  
Jigglypuff woke up and walked back over to Ash. The hero tried to look at her, but didn't have the strength. The balloon smiled and lifted his head for him. She then placed her hand to his forehead and used Rest Surge. Ash shot away from her again, his chain snapped and he went flying into the wall behind Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo started to laugh at this. Ash, if he were awake, would have been angered by this cruel treatment.  
-Ash, you should have joined my PokÉlite when you had the chance. You would have made a perfect general. Oh, well. Jigglypuff, finish him now. It is almost time for lunch.-  
Jigglypuff smiled an evil smile, walking over to Ash. She put her arm through his back where his heart was. She prepared for her Rest Surge. Just as she was, the wall to the right of them exploded. Jigglypuff was pulled away from Ash as she did the attack. She fell asleep, falling, slowly, to the ground. Two figure emerged from the smoke and ran towards Ash. Every slave in the complex followed them, being chased by Mewtwo's minions.  
-What is the meaning of this interruption?- screamed the dark creature in the minds of everyone.  
-We came to stop your evil tyranny!- cried a voice from the two figures.  
-So, Mew, you speak like me now? What made you change?-  
-I am nothing compared to what you have done to the PokéWorld. You are going to pay.-  
-Whose your friend?- Mewtwo held up his hand towards the pokémon next to Mew. The creature held up its hand in response and pushed Mewtwo back. Mew lifted its hand and brought Ash to them. Brock and Misty grabbed him and started caring for his wounds.  
-So, you're the one they call Celebi, if I'm not mistaken?- said Mewtwo, holding his up again, grabbing the creature this time. Mew tried to intervene, but was pushed back into a wall. Celebi was brought before Mewtwo, squirming in his psychic grip.  
-Yes, you are the legendary time traveler, Celebi. What brings you to this time? I thought you would have gone on to a different time to mess around.-  
-Mewtwo, don't be such a fool!- The pokémon started to glow a bright green, sending Mewtwo back into the wall.  
-Go!- cried Mew, shooing the slaves and Mewtwo's minions away by teleportation.  
-Now we are going to destroy you, Mewtwo!- said Celebi holding up its hand and creating a green ball of energy.  
-I don't think so!- In a blinding rage, Mewtwo shot energy blast everywhere. Jigglypuff, who was still asleep, got a full shot of it. She was sent flying out of the building. Mew and Celebi managed to dodge the hot sparks, though.  
-Now we will truly see who the strongest Pokémon is, Mew, Celebi. Aaar!- Mewtwo, full of anger and hate, shot out a powerful blast at the two. They stood their ground, using their powers to try and push the ball of energy back. It was no use, because it was a trick. Mewtwo teleported behind Celebi and used confusion. She was sent whirling around and crashed right into the floor. Mewtwo laughed, raising his hand to lift the defenseless creature.  
-Did you forget something?- asked Mew, shooting down to Celebi, and teleported themselves out of the way. Mewtwo tried to locate them in his mind, but something made him stop. The blast!  
-Nooo!- He was hit by his own attack and was engulfed in the energy. The evil pokémon felt pain he never felt before.  
  
Outside, Mew and Celebi had teleported about five miles from Mewtwo's stronghold.  
-You okay?- asked Mew.  
-I've had worse.- said Celebi, shaking its head. Confusion was a nice technique to use if the enemy was simple-minded or super-intelligent.  
"Pika?" asked Pikachu, looking at the two powerful pokémon. The two had teleported right in front of the group as they were leaving.  
-Pikachu, we're so glad...-  
-Yes, so glad, because we...-  
-We found Ash, Misty...-  
-And everyone else for...-  
-You, so now the revolt...-  
-Can start at...-  
-At anytime, so...-  
-So don't go and...-  
-Mess up what we have done for...-  
-You and everyone.- Pikachu and his gang looked at the two with sweatdrops on their heads. The two sighed and slowly explained what happened at Mewtwo's lair, simultaneously, of course. By the time they finished, Pichu fell asleep and had a bubble coming out his nose. Mew and Celebi looked at him.  
-Dream Eater?- asked Mew.  
-You bet,- said Celebi, as the two held their hands over Pichu. The little pokémon woke with such a start that he ran up Oak and hid in his hair, which seemed to be growing too long.   
-Well, we might as well go find the others.- said Mew, preparing to teleport everyone.  
"Jiggly!" said Jigglypuff, looking at Mewtwo's stronghold. It was collapsing.  
-Uh, oh, we better go check that out!- said Celebi, teleporting off.  
-We'll be right back!- said Mew, before doing the same as Celebi.  
"Well, at least we know Ash and the others are safe," said AJ, looking at Sandslash. "Maybe he'll get that rematch he wanted." Pikachu looked at him in concern.  
"What? Look, Mewtwo has been defeated for the first time, so he is going to contemplate this experience from end-on-out, non-stop. Can't you see that?"  
"AJ, don't be so ignorant. Mewtwo may be defeated, but he is still a super power. None of the humans were able to stop him. It took two other super powers to take him down, once." said Oak, managing to get Pichu out of his hair.  
"You see it logically, Professor Oak, but I see it brutally. You beat a person down hard, they're not going to stand up for a long time."  
"Sandslash!" cried out Sandslash.  
"What?"  
"Slash, sand slash slash. Sand sand slash slash sandslash!"  
"What is he saying?" said AJ, looking at Oak. Oak pulled out a device he managed to make before Mewtwo took over. A translator for pokémon to human or human to pokémon communication. The pokémon language is complex, but with the help of some psychic pokémon Gary caught, he was able to do it.  
"Will you repeat that?" asked okay, talking through the translator.  
"That isn't necessary, Oak, they already understand you."  
"This is to help get the message across better."  
"Slash, sand slash slash. Sand sand slash slash sandslash." The translator beeped, then it spoke out.  
"Don't be a fool, you egotistical trainer."  
"What do you mean?" Sandslashed talked into the translator.  
"You've gotten so stuck-up since you won one hundred victories. On top of that, you think no one can defeat you. Look around, trainer, does this look like a place where a trainer battle is necessary? We have been on the run for three years, and all you care about is being the best trainer. You little snot, stupid, egotistical trainer!"  
"Sandslash, you little traitor!" said AJ, pulling out a pokéball to recall his prized pokémon. Pichu jumped up and snatched it from him.   
"Give that back you rat!" Pichu glared at the trainer. He tossed the pokéball aside and jumped on top of AJ's head.  
"Pichu!" he cried, calling done the powerful thunder. The trainer fell down in shock and Pichu fell down in exhaustion.  
"Jiggly," snickered Jigglypuff. Pikachu stared at his similarity as Oak picked him up. Pikachu then heard something off in the distance. He tried to remember what the sound was. He looked at Jigglypuff and suddenly remembered. It sounded like Jigglypuff.  
As he turned to look back at the town, he saw it coming, a flash and spark of something. It was the roll-out attack.  
"Pika!" cried the mouse, jumping into a nearby tree. Oak tossed Pichu to Pikachu, who caught him and placed him in the crevice of the branches. Sandslash dragged his trainer into a bush. The black creature turned sideways, disappearing from sight. Jigglypuff was the only one left.  
"Pika!" cried Pikachu, but it was no use. Jigglypuff knew who was coming, and she was going to meet her head on. the balloon started to turn around and around, starting to shoot off some sparks.  
"Jiiiiiiiigglyyyyypuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," cried the pokémon, as she started her roll-out attack. She shot forwards, towards the oncoming Jigglypuff. When they came into contact, instead of crashing head-to-head, they fizzled each others attacks. The two turned and glared at the other.  
"Pi!" cried Pichu, noticing something Pikachu didn't. They were exact copies.  
"What going on?" asked Oak. With the help of the translator, Pikachu explained how Master Hand had created clones of the Secret Characters. By the time he was finished, the two Jigglypuffs had gone into a full-fledged battle.  
"Puff!" cried the clone, trying to slap the other. The original dodged it and sent a slap back. The clone took the hit and fell back. The original jumped at the clone and started to drill kick her. The clone pulled away, but got slapped again and again. Then, she jumped up and started to sing. The original tried to get out of the way, but she got a full blast of it. She fell asleep, allowing the clone to perform her ultimate attack.  
"Puff!" cried the clone once more, sending her hand into the original. She glowed and sent the energy passing through the other. She shot out and hit the tree in front of Oak's. It came crashing down on top of both Jigglypuffs, who were asleep. Pikachu's gang watched anxiously for something to happen.   
From the fallen tree, the two popped out and went at each other in the air, slapping and punching the other. This is kind of hard to imagine how hard they actually hit, because they were just like balloons. Trust me, they hit hard enough.  
The original was doing better than the clone, who was already worn out from being hit at Mewtwo's stronghold. Hit after hit, the clone fell back and back. All she could do was defend herself from the original.  
The original saw she had the advantage, and took it to an extreme. She had noticed a branch inside the fallen tree that was sharp. sharp enough to pop a balloon. the clone was thinking the same thing.  
The clone had started to turn and head towards it, not knowing that the other, the original, knew about the spiked branch. Just as she was about to dodge the attack to bring the other into it, the original grabbed her and stuck her to the spike. The look on the clone's face was that of pain and agony. She didn't pop, but she seemed to collapse. She was dead.  
Just then, Mew and Celebi teleported back with all the slaves and Mewtwo's minions, who had decided to join Ash's side. Ash was still being helped by Brock and Misty to stand. He looked at the group getting out of the tree. He didn't notice any of the others, because he was only focused on the yellow mouse running towards him.  
"Pikachu!" cried Ash, getting a dose of revitalization at the sight of his long lost poképal.  
"Pika!" cried Pikachu, relieved to finally have found his trainer. He ran up to him and jumped into his arms.  
-So, what did we miss?- asked Celebi, looking at the dead clone.  
"Not much, just a few sparks and slaps," said Oak, laughing, thinking that Mewtwo was going to be downed by the new army.  
Far off, behind some trees, glowing blue eyes stared at them in anger and rage. 


	6. Hide 'n Space

Chapter Four: Hide 'n Space  
  
Space was thought to be the biggest thing in the universe. Maxwell totally blew that away. That kid was super intelligent, with a mind faster than a super computer. He should be eleven or twelve by now, so his mind must have increased, too. What would happen if he was to become an adult? End of all the universes most likely. Fox, get a hold of yourself.  
  
Fox sat up in the broken down Arwing, looking out at the night sky. Where is everyone?  
  
"Rrrrrrr," growled Fox, kicking the console of the Arwing. The lights flickered on, then off. He spent the last few years trying to get it to work, but to no success. He wasn't an inventor like Slippy. Poor, poor Slippy, dead like the others.  
  
Thoughts of the past flashed through his eyes of the good old days. Well, good as any day with Andross around.  
  
Fox's ears turned to the right, towards the Great Fox, which was an ancient ruin, now. He thought he heard static that he had been hearing since he landed on this planet. He had tried to find it, but he didn't, and, most likely, wouldn't.  
  
Fox leaned back again and rested his eyes. His mind was racing, trying to figure a way off the planet. In a frustrated gruff, Fox kicked the console again. The lights flickered on, but they didn't go off.  
  
"Hello?" asked Samus, picking up the signal by accident. She was trying to locate a planet with fuel resources when she picked up the faint signal. She tried to tune into it, but she couldn't make contact. It was strange, too, because it only seemed to be a few planets away. She turned her ship towards the planet, hoping it wasn't a trap.  
  
Fox looked at the console in disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe it!" he cried, jumping in joy. He started to press buttons on the console and a screen appeared in front of him.  
  
"Okay," he muttered looking into the files to see if it could tell him what happened on the ship. It took him a few minutes, but he found the camera archive. His ears pricked up again. It was that static again.   
  
"Focus Fox, you probably won't be able to do this again for a long time." He opened the archive. It was empty.  
  
"No!" he cried, hitting the console. The lights flickered and went off. Fox pulled out his gun, which was almost out of ammo, and shot the console. The laser shot through, frying the console's computer chips. Fox could still hear the static.  
  
He jumped out of the Arwing and ran towards the Great Fox. He opened the door and entered.  
  
Inside he ran all over trying to find the source of the static. It was driving him mad. He pulled out his gun and started shooting everything that he thought was making it, but nothing stopped it. He finally ran out of ammo, so he tossed it away and started destroying things by hand.  
  
"Where are you, you stupid static!" said Fox, throwing his fist into the wall. He heard a faint crack, but he didn't mind it. He was running blindly now, running somewhere as far from the static as possible. He ran into Slippy's room and threw himself under the dusty cot. The static was louder than ever in there.  
  
There, Fox slept and awful sleep, dreaming he had nothing to live for anymore, and knew he was going to die soon.  
  
"Okay, it should be that planet," said Samus, looking at the planet she tracked the signal from. The planet looked gassy green, except for the purplish oceans and a small section of blue clouds in the north. She headed towards the planet, homing in on the signal.  
  
-I'm going to get you.- said Red, laughing at the pink blob before him.  
  
-Not if I get you first.- said Kirby, going into his fighter stance. This made Red laugh more.  
  
-You think you can withstand my power? Maxwell gave me more power than anything you could muster.-  
  
-Then we shall see about that.- Kirby charged Red, but he jumped up and behind him. red made a grab for Kirby, but he swung back with a drill kick. Red grabbed his feet and threw him done into the ground.  
  
-See?-  
  
-Nope.- this remark earned Kirby another throw into the ground.  
  
-Why do you defy Hauteur?-  
  
-Because he is an arrogant being!- Kirby pulled free of red and started to comet punch him. A thought popped into his head.  
  
-I'm going to take over your mind, Kirby, and there is nothing you can do about it.- sneered Red, power up an attack Kirby never seen before.  
  
-This is my mind, it is my control, and I bring forth something that'll definitely beat you down to a pulp.-  
  
-Oh, really?- Kirby held out his hand and something came to him. A yellow hammer he had used before to deal major damage.  
  
-Bring it on, powder puff.-  
  
-No, you bring it on, midget.- This seemed to tick off Red, who charged at Kirby in a blinding speed. Kirby was ready, though, as he brought the hammer in front of him. Red ran head first into it. He fell back, holding his head, while Kirby jumped over him. He started to spin around, with the hammer in front of him. It picked up Red, sent him around twice, and went, face first, into the floor of Kirby's mind.   
  
-Still want some?- asked Kirby, pulling the hammer back. Red just laughed at him mercilessly.  
  
-You think that weak attack hurt me?-  
  
-What the...?- asked Kirby, watching Red surround himself in a dark blue aurora. He started to get bigger and bigger, before his eyes. He grew bigger than Kirby's mind, and soon, Kirby was only standing on Red.  
  
-You will bow before me, now, Kirby!- said Red's new, booming voice. It sounded like Master Hand's. Kirby just laughed at this though.  
  
-You think you can take control of my mind? Is this how you snared Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff? Is this how you got them to be cloned into super clones? You should no that my mind works just as fast as Maxwell's, and you're no match. Kirby started to meditate, starting to grow like Red.  
  
-You're not suppose to do that!-  
  
-Oh, but I can.- Kirby was now as big as Red, who was stunned and appalled. The big pink balloon started to suck in the air around Red.  
  
-Nooooooooo!- cried Red, not being able to with stand the power, as he was sucked in and devoured.  
  
Kirby woke up from his afternoon nap. It was strange, though, because that was the first time, in many attempts to take over his mind, that Red actually mentioned Master Hand as Maxwell Hauteur. It was strange.  
  
Something blipped on Kirby's console. He looked at the blipping button and pressed it. A 3D map appeared of the surrounding solar system. Some one was coming his way.  
  
Fox woke up three hours after his rampage, and he woke up with a banging headache. That wasn't what woke him.  
  
"Fox, Fox, Fox, Fox, Fox, Fox, Fox..." Something was continually saying his name at a rapid pace. He looked out from under Slippy's bed and saw Slippy's computer flashing off and on, repeating Fox's name.  
  
"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." He realized this could be an opportunity to figure out what was going on. He had tried to use the computer before, but it wouldn't work for him.  
  
Fox walked over to the computer and stared at the screen. A vidlink was on, showing Slippy speaking his name. The picture was being looped, so Fox press the stop key. Slippy stopped. Fox then pressed play.  
  
"Fox, some how these purple guys got on our ship after you and Falco left. They set a crash course for some planet in an unknown territory...I think it is called Chozo, or something, but listen Fox. Those new projects I was working on when you two left have been finished. They are being held in the secret cargo bay. An invisibility cloak that hides you and protects you from most physical damage. Also, the new Arwing-SP has been finished with the same functions as the cloak. There's room for Falco, too, so be careful. Don't let our pain go without venegence."  
  
On the screen, Slippy turned around in horror as three purple guys walked in and grabbed Slippy. They then started to rip him apart. Fox couldn't watch, so he turned the screen off and walked out of Slippy's room. Where was the secret cargo bay?  
  
"Hello?" asked Samus, finally connecting with the signal.  
  
"Reeeeeeee?" A loud screech sounded from the signal, making Samus's ears hurt.  
  
"Stop it!" she cried into her link. The screech stopped.  
  
"Aero finni, o aero ninni?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lonio bi, lonio wertro de?"  
  
"Do you speak English?" Samus was getting mad, not being able to understand  
  
"Co awéè? Co wequer?"  
  
"Do you speak English!"  
  
"¿Qué puedes hablar?"  
  
"Engles!" In her frustrated state, she had said something that would help her.  
  
"Ingles?"  
  
"Yes, English."  
  
"Sorry it took so long, but I understand over fifty thousand languages, and it is so hard to figure out the exact one."  
  
"It was about time. Are you good or bad?"  
  
"It depends on how you define it, but I should say, good."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Ridson, and yours would be?  
  
"Samus Aran, can I land on your planet and get some supplies and fuel."  
  
"Yes, land in the blue patch of clouds, there's solid ground there, should be about fifty kilometers from where you are."  
  
"Thank you," said Samus, punching in the coordinate and heading for the only blue patch on the planet. She didn't see the other ship moving in, towards her.  
  
Kirby looked at the magnificent ship as it landed next to his starship on the planet he landed on. On the side of the ship were the words 'Falcon Flyer.' It was Captain Falcon's ship.   
  
Kirby got out of his ship and looked at Captain Falcon slowly get out of his.  
  
"Kirby, is it really you?" asked the bounty hunter, looking at his long, lost friend. Kirby nodded his head and jumped into Captain Falcon's arms.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked, setting Kirby back down on the starship. Kirby tried to mime his experience, relaying that his adventure was dull and boring except for Red interrupting his dreams, and his nightmares.  
  
"Well, I guess you got off better than I did. It took me months to rebuild my ship, and even then, I couldn't take off until I found some fuel. It was tough, especially with those robots spreading the evil of Andross all over. I managed to take off about half a year ago, but I was chased by those creatures, until they seemed to head off for some place in unknown territory. The only thing I don't get, is why are you here?"  
  
Kirby looked at Captain Falcon in confusion.  
  
"Master Hand said he took us from different dimensions, right? How come I was able to reach your solar system?"  
  
Kirby mimed how this wasn't his solar system.  
  
"Then...then what does that mean?" asked Captain Falcon.  
  
"It means that not only did Master Hand get the last laugh and upper hand, but he managed to retain his prisoners in his realm." Captain Falcon and Kirby looked in the direction of the voice. They saw a big, blue bird, wearing a black jacket, walk out from behind the Falcon Flyer. He ran his hand across the side of it.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Captain Falcon, watching the bird, so that he didn't cause mischief. The bird just smiled.  
  
"My name might appease, you, Captain Falcon, because my name is Falco. Nice race car."  
  
"How did you know my name and that my ship was also a racer?"  
  
"The same way Master Hand did, he knew, so I know. I was once a Secret Character like you, Captain."  
  
"How come I never saw you?"  
  
"You probably don't remember, but when you were stuck in that cage, don't you remember seeing other cages?"  
  
"Yes, about ten others, but only three others had people."  
  
"That is where you are wrong, those cages were in the shadows, so you never saw anyone in them, but didn't you hear our voices?"  
  
"I was unconscious most of the time."  
  
"You'll have to talk to Samus about it then, she read a list of everyone that was captured. Another thing, though, when Master Hand captured you, Ness, Jigglypuff, and Luigi, he made an announcement to all the dimensions, proclaiming his victory over ya'll. He then went and captured the others, but he hadn't made copies, because his minions caught the eight before he could. That's why they never saw our clones. His proclamation was a scam. So he made a new one."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
"He said he would be ready this time. When I heard this, I just had to escape and warn you guys. We need to find Fox and Samus, because they are in trouble if we don't help."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They, too, are in this solar system. Fox is two planets away, and Samus is on the other side of the solar system. Let's go!"  
  
"Where's your ship?"   
  
"Right here," said Falco, jumping over the Falcon Flyer and landing into his Arwing. Kirby jumped into his starship, and Captain Falcon jumped into his. They took off to find Fox first.  
  
Fox, however, had different plans. He had managed to find the secret cargo bay and Slippy's new Arwing-SP. He also tested the other invention, the cloaking device. It worked on the invisibility part, but he had to test the damage part. He climbed up into the rafters and jumped off onto a metal bar. Slippy must have been a little off in what he said. Fox couldn't bare the pain when he landed. Some how, though, he felt like he could get up and do it again, and again, and again. It worked.  
  
"Slippy, you will not have died in vain." Fox got up off the bar and got into the Arwing-SP. He turned off the cloaking device and started up the ship. It started to run like it never was stuck in the hull for three years. He opened the hatch between the secret cargo bay and the take off hangar. He started the turbo on the ship and started to move forward.  
  
"Let's see, I've been out of practice for a long time, so I hope I don't crash." Fox moved the accelerator forward and he shot straight out of the hanger in blinding speed.  
  
'When ever I see Slippy again, I have to remind myself to thank him,' thought Fox, pulling back on the accelerator. He shot off so fast he didn't see where he was going. What he saw, though, was a gaseous planet and a small, yellow spaceship heading towards it.   
  
Fox was going to celebrate, but he decided to see if the person was friend or foe. So he tried to establish communication with it. No answer.  
  
"Reeeeeeeeeeee!" Went off the screech  
  
"Ouch! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry, but it's our only way of deciphering what your language is. It was easy for me today, because some one else has the same language as you."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Samus Aran, is she a friend of yours?" Fox couldn't believe it. Samus Aran? How, though? He thought he was in his own dimension now.  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"Old, old friend?"  
  
"No, I met her three years ago, but she was from a different dimension."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"An evil monster called Master Hand took several people from different dimensions and brought them to the planet he created, which is just one big maze. We escaped, but I thought we went back to our own dimensions."  
  
"Maybe you never left, maybe he retained you."  
  
"I'll follow her to make sure." Fox put on his homing beam on Samus, but he saw something. Another ship was already doing the same.  
  
Kirby was scanning the planet, seeing Fox's Arwing-SP shoot off at a rapid speed. Captain Falcon saw it, too. The three space travelers followed as fast as they could behind Fox. Falco was smiling as he saw Fox speed of.  
  
"Welcome Samus, welcome, welcome!" said a shadowed figure, helping Samus out of her ship.  
  
"Thank you very much," seeing that she was being treated as a lady, which she kind of resented. Samus looked around at the landing sight as saw it was slimy and grimy. Sludge and filth covered the place. On her ship's readings of the planet, she found out that almost all of the gases were methane and hydrogen.  
  
"Follow me, please," said Ridson, leaving through a darkened doorway. Samus followed behind him, getting a sudden feeling of dread.  
  
Ridson led her down a dark hallway, leading to who knows where. Turning around a bend, she saw light at the end. She followed the shadow towards the light and looked into the lit room. It was a banquet hall, with about a thousand chairs up against hundreds of long tables.  
  
"This is where you and you friend will be dining when everyone gets here." Samus wasn't paying attention to him, being awed by the size of the place.  
  
"Samus?"  
  
"Did you say a friend of mine will be here?"  
  
"Yes, I believe his name is Fox."  
  
"Fox?" she said in surprise, looking at Ridson in full lighting for the first time. It was Ridley.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You! I thought I was rid of you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? This is the first time I ever saw you."  
  
"Well, in that case." Samus started charging up her blaster, pointing it at Ridson.  
  
"What are you doing, don't you fire that at me! Aaah!" Ridson jumped out of the way, seeing the blast rip down the tables and chairs. He got up and ran out a darkened door. Samus followed.  
  
Captain Falcon saw Fox tailing the ship that was tailing Samus, but only for an instant.  
  
"Those ships are faster than mine, and it's a race car!" said Captain Falcon, pushing the accelerator forward to Max, and was still one hundred times slower than Fox. Kirby had attached a line to his ship, so he could keep up. The Arwing of Falco's was barely keeping up, too. Falco was still smiling.  
  
Fox saw the tailing ship disappear through the blue clouds, but didn't see them again after he went through.  
  
"How strange." Fox looked at his radar, but didn't pick anything up.  
  
"Come out where ever you are," said Samus, charging her weapon again. She knew where Ridson was, so all she was doing was playing around with him. Ridson was smart, leading her through several traps already, but they were ineffective.   
  
"Where are you?" she laughed, seeing his tail go around a corner. She followed him out into an open field. Ridson was waiting for her.  
  
"Hold still you little freak!" she yelled shooting her charge at him. From no where, a giant monster swapped the blast back at her. Samus put up the shield she had learned from Master Hand, stopping the blast.  
  
"Samus, I would like for you to meet a friend of mine, Kraid...and Andross." Ridson held his hands up to two towering figures.  
  
"I'm screwed," said Samus, taking off for the door. She ran through the dark hallways and traps, through the banquet hall, and back to the docking area. there she ran into some one else.  
  
"Oomph!" cried the other. It was Fox.  
  
"McCloud, we got three seconds to get out of here!" cried Samus, grabbing her long, gone friend, throwing him into his own ship. She jumped into hers and started it up and took off. Fox did the same, still a little winded from the knock down. He followed her and out into space. There, they saw three ships waiting.  
  
"Ambush, let's get them before they get us!" called Samus, preparing to shoot.  
  
"Don't, it's Falco!" yelled Fox, looking into the vidlink, seeing his friend talk to him.  
  
"...I glad to see you again, Fox," said Falco.  
  
"Falco, I thought you were dead," said Fox, putting his hand on the screen. This was happening too fast for him, he turned his head away. It couldn't be real. As Fox looked at his friend again, his saw an evil smile disappear. It was, but he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"Lets go!" said Captain Falcon. "We got company!" Fox looked at his radar and saw thousands of things heading their way.  
  
"Oh, shoot!" said Samus, looking at the ship that was tailing her. On all five of their screens, eight images appeared to them.   
  
"Hello, Fox, Falco." The voice was so easy to recognize.  
  
"Star Wolf!" cried Fox, looking at the evil creature. His anger turned to fear, however, seeing four of the figures in the background. Shatters, like when he fought Evil Pikachu. Only, they were of Peppy, Slippy, Falco, and himself. Star Wolf laughed as the hordes fell upon. Samus called to him, but his fear reigned supreme in his mind.   
  
'Don't let our pain go without venegence." Slippy's ghostly voice said this, and he snapped. full of raged, he put on the cloak and rammed Star wolf's ship.  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I don't know, follow the others."  
  
"I was brought back to kill Fox, and that is what I want, now let's find him!" their voices were drowned out by the rage, but he understood them, somehow. He flew the Arwing-SP through the ship shooting at everything.  
  
"Eject! He's here!"  
  
"No!" cried Samus.  
  
"Come on, we couldn't do anything," said Falco flying off towards a brightly colored planet. Andross's minions followed them, and star Wolf's ship was smoking, following Falco's path. Samus, Captain Falcon, and Kirby followed, too, but they wouldn't make it to the planet.  
  
----  
  
"Hmm." called the voice of a recognizable person.  
  
"What is it?" said a childish one, in reply.  
  
"It seems Fox has become unconscious in his rage and is tumbling down towards planet 214-KB."  
  
"Kirby Brigade?"  
  
"Yes, but I do believe that Fox will die in that crash. It should produce a nuclear blast strong enough to destroy anything in a twelve mile radius."  
  
"What if it doesn't."  
  
"Who said it wouldn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Make sure he's dead, take your friend with you."  
  
"Yes, Maxwell!"  
  
"Slippy."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't fail." In the darkness, the person called Slippy gulped, leaving his master to do what was asked of him. Maxwell laughed as Slippy laughed, and he was joined by another.  
  
"Cindy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was it successful?"  
  
"Yes, he fell to your power."  
  
"Excellent, show him to me." A small boy was thrown into the little light being produced. It was Ness, and he was stuck in a frozen tomb with something else. Maxwell and the other laughed. 


	7. Masterful Warriors

Chapter Five: Masterful Warriors  
  
On an island somewhere far from Mushroom Kingdom, DK was whimpering. He had been alone on his island for about three years. He found all his friends missing or dead. He even felt sorry for the evil king that lived on his island, too.  
  
Actually, he wasn't alone, but talking to those Chomps is very difficult, especial if they were raised to maim anything that got to close.   
  
For those lonely years, he had rebuilt the torn up tree houses he had returned to. It took almost a year to do it, and winter didn't make it easy. Winter was short, but it got cold. He brought firewood into the sky-hut, but he knew a fire might burn down it down, so he didn't. He knew the old piece of furniture and posts would make the fire get out of hand.  
  
DK whimpered again remembering finding his friend Diddy mangles and hanging from a noose. Some of the others were like that, but the rest were gone. He picked up a banana and peeled it. It took baby bites from it, hoping it would cheer him up. It didn't. He threw the peel behind him and out a badly made window. It fell onto a pile of decaying banana peels. He missed Candy's coconut pies and other delicacies.   
  
He looked at the remaining bunch and sighed. He got up and put it in the terrible basket he made. Sighing once more, he walked out the slanted doorway. He ignored the holes in the walkway and climbed down the ladder that he saved from the destruction. He only worried about his knot-work.  
  
He reached the ground and starting walking towards the beach where he woke up. He remembered it was close to that plane ape. He couldn't remember his name, but he had several planes and boats he tried to work. The Purple Guys did very well in destroying all the technical things he did not understand.  
  
DK reached the beach and sat where he had returned to his island. The shoreline was covered with trash and debris from far off countries and lands. He continued to think about the past, the sun slowly going down to his right. It was sad, sad, sad, sad...DK fell into a sleepy trance, watching more junk wash up on shore.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-You must go and save him.- said a bodiless voice. Two people standing in light, surrounded by shadows, looked around for the person, but they couldn't find it.  
  
"Whose there?" said the tall one, dressed in blue. The one in red looked in shock.  
  
"What is wrong with your voice, Marth?" As he said this, he looked shocked as well.  
  
"What is going!" yelled Marth, turning in all directions frantically.  
  
-I have brought you here, because you are needed in a far away land. Your skills will be amplified and enhanced, and you will be able to understand and talk like the others. All you have to do is accept.-  
  
"We don't even know what we're doing here!" Marth's voice was sounding angry and intense.  
  
-For one thing, I'm only a few feet away from you, so you don't have to yell. For another, you may refer tome as Grim or Grim Reaper.-  
  
"That guy who controls death?" asked Roy, trying to find Grim.  
  
-No, that is a power greater than I, so it would foolish of me to impersonate him. So, I am only going to have you refer to me as Grim Reaper as a friend.-  
  
"Will you show yourself?"  
  
-Later, much later. For now, I ask of you to go and rescue DK from himself. He is very depressed and very suicidal right now. Plus, he isn't alone on that island. Three clones are about to ruin his already ruined life.-  
  
"Hold it! Whose DK and what are these clones?"  
  
-DK is a hero in a sense. He defeats villains and has crazy experiences. He was evil at one time, but he turned good for the better. The clones are copies of other heroes that Maxwell Hauteur captured in the past.-  
  
"Why don't you explain everything before you go into the whole damsel in distress routine," said the red person.  
  
-Roy, DK is male.-  
  
"Well, it's still a damsel in distress routine."  
  
-Well, three years ago, a eight-year-old boy named Maxwell Hauteur expanded his mind so greatly that he was able to form a sort of mini-universe. In it, he filled it with the story lines of every game he has played. Most of them being Nintendo games. You two are from a video game. In his power, he decided to fight and destroy the greatest Nintendo heroes. They were Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Luigi, and Ness. Well, unexpectedly, the heroes defeated him, so his control on his creations was closed. The heroes returned to there homes, but Maxwell did some work before he lost it. SO, they think their nonexistent lives are ruined. DK is about to kill himself and he is being sought after by the clones. Maxwell has regained control on everything, so he wants to destroy his creations. I, how ever, learned about this at school, when he was talking about the possibility of creating and exploiting alternate realities. I have this power, too, so I infiltrated his without him knowing it, yet. You two don't exist in his mini-universe, so he will know something is up when you reach his planet.-  
  
"Hold it! First, we rescue this ape, then we invade his planet? Are you nuts? From what you say, he could make us nonexistent in a flash!" Marth was mad now, his face going pink and his ears red.  
  
-Well, actually, I want you to teach DK some of the skills I'm going to give you. Plus, I want you to find Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach. Teach them, and then I'll bring you here. Of course, you will need to be patient with them.-  
  
"This is so stupid! I'm out of here!" cried Marth, walking towards the edge of the light. He walked through. Roy was watching him and then heard a gasp. He turned to look the other way and saw Marth standing there.  
  
"Well, this is funny," said Roy, laughing at his friend.  
  
"Shut up," said Marth, unsheathing his sword and throwing it into the darkness. It came back and hit Roy.  
  
"Ouch! That's sharp!" Roy took the sword and chunked it into the darkness. It came back from behind and hit him again. Marth started to laugh, but was met with a blade at his throat.  
  
"Care to live?"  
  
"Yes I do," he replied, looking at his sword.  
  
"Then what do you do?"  
  
"You do this!" said Marth, grabbing Roy and throwing him into the shadow behind him. As he did this, he ran forward, grabbed his sword, and jumped at Roy as he appeared. Roy did a few flips and landed on his stomach, his sword flying into the shadows. It stopped half in and half out. Marth placed his at the back of Roy's neck.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Yeah." Roy flipped over and kicked Marth out of the way. He then flipped backwards onto his hands. He pushed off and landed on his feet. He ran to his sword and kick it up into the shadows. He turned back to Marth and kicked him backwards. His sword shot through the light and into Marth's back. He stopped, coughing up some blood, and fell forward.  
  
-Nice.-  
  
"What do you mean by 'nice?' I just killed my friend."  
  
-Not really, but it would help if you turned around.-  
  
"What do you mean..." Before he could finished, Marth got up and sliced at the back of Roy's neck, nicking half of it. He fell forward, falling half in and out of the light.  
  
-Well, I've seen what you two are capable of, so I will use you to destroy Maxwell.-  
  
"Another task for us to perform for some one that I think is a wimp?" said Marth, thrusting his sword into Roy's head. The reply was a hardy laugh from nowhere.  
  
-Do you think that it was you that had the idea to kill your friend? I don't think so.- From Marth's right, a child walked out in front of him. He looked normal in every way, nothing that said he was an all powerful being.  
  
"You're the Grim Reaper?"  
  
-Once again, you fail to understand that I am using that name as a reference to me. That does mean I am claiming or am the Grim Reaper. So, when you say 'you're the Grim Reaper,' that's implying that I am the Grim Reaper. So, you should say, instead, you're Grim Reaper, as a name, instead of an actual being.-  
  
"A lot of words from some one who can't talk verbally."  
  
"Technically, if I used words or sounds, that would be verbally. The thing is, you only heard it in your mind. since you think you heard words, and they were words, it's verbally." Grim smirked at Marth's incompetence. He then pointed his finger at Roy and snapped his finger. Roy lit up like a bulb and he stood up. His wounds were gone and he looked stronger. Much stronger. With a swift hand, he knocked Marth back into the shadows. He went for about three turns, before finally falling on the ground. Grim snapped his fingers again.  
  
"Despite all that you think, masterful warriors, I am powerful. Would you like to try me?"  
  
"I'll pass," coughed Marth, turning over on his side. Roy, who had become normal, was watching Grim Reaper.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I'll be fine living, if you don't mind."  
  
"Don't you understand anything I told you? You do not exist, except in the minds of people and video games. That means it is impossible for you to be technically real."  
  
"If I wasn't, would I feel pain, have emotions, do things in a normal and abnormal length. Do you think it's impossible for me to exist because I'm a made-up character in some other dimension."  
  
"You are nothing more than a computer simulation, like everything else in this realm. Even the image you see of me isn't real. Watch this." Grim pointed a finger at Marth and shot a ball of energy at him. It struck him, covering him up and slowly vaporizing him. He moved as though he wasn't in pain as his skin began to dissolve and his bones and muscle leave as well.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Roy, only to see Marth get up.  
  
"What do mean? This feels good, having no will of my own, join me, you will like it."  
  
"You're starting to freak me out, Grim."  
  
-Good, because you two need to save DK. Now! Take these Star Men, they will make you invincible for a short time. I will open a portal when you get him. Leave now!-  
  
"No!" said Marth. Grim didn't look surprised. Marth was back to normal, but Roy felt something different about him. He felt something different for himself, too.  
  
-Why?-  
  
"I do not want to be part of something that I was brought into against my will."  
  
-Things will always happen that are against your will. All you have to worry about is what they are getting you into.-  
  
"Well, I want to go back to my world."  
  
-There'll be a great challenge for you if you go.- Marth smiled as he heard these words.  
  
"What kind of challenge?"  
  
----------------------  
  
DK looked down at the ground below him. He trembled as he did, knowing what he was about to do would scare him to death if he wasn't going to kill himself.   
  
He put the noose around his neck and gulped. He knew that his poorly made rope might break, so he made several spike beds on the ground. He knew one of them was going to kill him. He jumped off, his arms and legs spread out. Only two seconds stood between life and death.  
  
Just as the rope was about to tighten, an arrow shot through, making him fall towards the spikes. Another two seconds. He closed his eyes, waiting for death.  
  
Another arrow was shot from no where, and it hit him the side. DK recoiled, turning sideways, into a ball. He landed hard on the spike beds, missing all, but one spike. It shot through his right ankle, nearly ripping it off. DK fainted, but he thought he heard voices.  
  
'What kind of name is Donkey Kong?'  
  
'I don't know, maybe he envied his cousin, King Kong?'  
  
'It isn't that. I'm talking about Donkey.'  
  
'Donkey? What's wrong with that?'  
  
'Isn't donkey another word for ass?'  
  
'Well, technically, yeah.'  
  
'Ass is also another word for a dolt, nincompoop, fool, dope, and all sorts of other names.'  
  
'Well, that is true, but that doesn't make this person a fool.'  
  
'I think that's what he is. He tried to kill himself.'  
  
'He was smart in how he was going.'  
  
'I'm not sure what you are talking about.'  
  
'He tried to hang himself with a poorly made rope, so he placed spikes under himself.'  
  
'So, he had two chances to live?'  
  
'Two chances to die, you ass.'  
  
'Hey, don't swear at me!'  
  
'You were swearing.'  
  
'I was talking the correct way when using the word "ass."'  
  
'Then what do I say?'  
  
'Either use the other form of the word, or say I'm being an ass, you ass.'  
  
'You just swore!'  
  
'No I didn't! You just think I did, because you are being an ass.'  
  
'Now you've done it, I'm going to kick your-'  
  
'Silence, you two, or you'll be worrying more about your lives than your tail ends.'  
  
'Sorry boss.'  
  
'Yeah, sorry...ass.'  
  
'Yoshi, I wish he never gave you an understandable language or a mind that can comprehend ours.'  
  
'Sorry. Yelp!'  
  
'Link, if you touch him again, you'll be using that sword as a crutch.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Yoshi, don't you dare turn him into an egg.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'And will you please address me as Ness. Boss is a stupid name for some one not in charge. Master Hand is.'  
  
'Yes, Captain.'  
  
'Just Ness, okay?'  
  
'Okay, Nest. Oomph!'  
  
'Link, remind me to untie him after we deal with DK.'  
  
'Okay. Bye, Yoshi!'  
  
'Urmph! Urmph urm urmph!'  
  
DK, in his state of delusion and unconsciousness, felt himself being dragged away.  
  
He awoke, his head and ankle hurting very badly. He wasn't sure which one woke him, but he knew it was a good thing. He remembered the voices, so he knew they would be somewhere around.   
  
He looked around and saw he was in his sky-hut. That meant the pile of decaying banana peels were outside. He wanted to kill himself, not be killed.  
  
"I think he's waking up, Boss," said the voice he recognized as Link's. DK took his chance. He jumped off his poorly made bed and fell over. He then noticed why his ankle hurt so bad. The bones were messed up and his ankle hung to side, useless.  
  
"Oh, man," DK muttered, looking at the door. Shadows were moving around the cracks, making DK feel a certain doom. He looked around to see if he could find anything he could use. He saw a post sticking out of the firewood pile. He grabbed it and used it as a crutch. He got over to his window and jumped out onto the pile of decaying peels, sinking within its bowels.  
  
Link opened the door for Ness, allowing him to walk in to see his captive.  
  
"Is he awake?" asked Link, looking inside. He was met with a firestorm yo-yo.  
  
"You imbecile, where is he?"  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!"  
  
"I'll hit you somewhere else, if you don't tell me where he is!"  
  
"I don't know!" Ness started to turn red. He pulled out a bat and hit Link. The warrior fell forward, feeling pain that can only be imagined if you felt it.  
  
"Well, then go find out!" Link, slowly and painfully, walked over and climbed down the ladder. There was a creek and a snap, just before Link fell backward, still holding the ladder. With a loud crash, Link landed on one of the spike beds.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"You nincompoop!" Ness jumped down to Link and pulled him out from the spikes. The hole that was made started to ooze with blue goo.  
  
"Man, that hurt."  
  
"You better be lucky Master Hand made us clones better than the last batch. Go find him, now!"  
  
"Okay, what about Yoshi?"  
  
"I'll release him, so he can help you. Now go!" Link ran off into the forest, holding his wound. Ness walked over to where Yoshi was tied up.  
  
"Okay, Egg-layer, go help Link." He untied him and the dinosaur ran off. Ness walked back over to the ladder and put it back on the tree house's porch. With his psychic powers, he tied it tightly, so I wouldn't fall again. He went inside. DK continued his escape from there.  
  
Ness got into DK's food supply and got a banana. He peeled it and threw the peel out the window. As he ate the banana, he thought of something. He looked out the window and saw the ape emerge from the pile and run into the forest. His face went bright red.  
  
"See anything?" asked Link, relaxing his sword. Yoshi came out of the bushes.  
  
"Not a thing, but I think he would head towards the Chomp River."  
  
"What makes you so certain?"  
  
"Where else would he go? When Master Hand programmed us, he put everything that was on this island into heads. Think!"  
  
"Grumpy's secret cabin. DK has been here long enough to find out where it is. Let's go." They turned back and headed for the river.  
  
DK stopped running and rested next to an old cart on a track that went from one side of the island to another. It would serve as a good hiding place if he was being sought after. He knew he was, but they didn't know where he was.   
  
DK started to close his eyes, but he thought he saw two dark figures stop and continue on their way. He went to sleep.  
  
"I don't see anything." said Link, relaxing his sword again. Yoshi walked out of the outhouse.  
  
"Nothing in there."  
  
"Are you sure? You know an ape twice as big as that could fit in there?"  
  
"Right now you shouldn't worry about apes," said some one. Link lifted up his sword and looked around.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"You just did," said a different voice.  
  
"What?" Two figures walked out of the forest, both holding similar swords.  
  
"Ready to party?" asked the tall, blue clothed swordsman.  
  
"I sure am," said the small, red headed swordsmen.  
  
"I'll take elf-boy."  
  
"I'll take Godzilla."  
  
"Who in Hyrule are you two?" asked Yoshi, preparing to fight. The red head smiled as he faced him.  
  
"That's strange, I thought Link was from Hyrule."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm ready to go."  
  
"Then go!" Yoshi charged him, but it was avoided.  
  
"By the way, my name is Roy. Nice to meet you Yoshi." Roy sliced at Yoshi's tail, nicking it. Yoshi yelped, but turned around and threw an egg. Roy knocked it away with his sword and jumped at the lizard. He kicked him in the chest, sending him into the cabin wall. Roy pulled back his sword and began to make smoke come forth. Yoshi turned to his aggressor, trying to make out what the wind was for.   
  
Roy started to glow, so Yoshi attacked before he could be struck. Roy released the energy he gathered into his sword and swung at Yoshi's head. It went through, causing an explosion. Yoshi was sliced in half and burned to a crisp.  
  
"A little too crispy," he said, kicking the remains into the river. Several chomps jumped up, fighting over them.  
  
At the same time as that, Link and Marth started to fight.  
  
"Hiyah!" cried Link, swing his sword at Marth. Marth held his up, blocking it. The two started exchanging hits with their swords, the other blocking it with theirs. The explosion from Roy didn't faze them at all.  
  
"By the way, my name is Marth."   
  
"Nice to know that before you die!" Link ducked down and tried to do a low blow, but Marth jumped up and came down with his sword. Link lost some of his hat to it, but dodged the full blow of the attack. Marth landed on the roof of Grumpy's cabin, his back to the clone.   
  
"Get down here!" yelled Link, pulling out his bow and arrow.   
  
"As you wish." Marth did a backflip and landed behind Link. Link tried to turn around, but he was met with the handle of Marth's sword. Link fell back against the cabin wall. Marth charged his sword and swung it at Link. Link put up his energy shield, but Marth shot through it and struck Link. The Hyrulian went through the cabin wall.  
  
Marth watched the hole carefully, making sure Link didn't get an upper hand. An arrow shot past him, ducking down.   
  
"Die!" cried Link, jumping out of the hole, bring his sword down. Marth rolled out of the way and brought his sword around at Link. Link blocked it, knocking the sword to the bank of the rover. He then placed the tip of his sword at Marth, making him back up to the edge of Grumpy's Cabin.  
  
"Wonderful," said Roy, preparing to help. Link turned to him, pressing the sword towards Marth.  
  
"Make one move, and your friend dies."  
  
"Do you think that a weak blow with your sword could knock his sword away? I mean, you wear hitting harder when you were at full strength and it didn't happen. He isn't even tired." Link knew Roy was right, turning back, he saw that Marth was gone.  
  
"Looking for me?" asked Marth, watching Link act cool and composed. From behind him, Roy tossed his sword and Marth caught it. With a quick slash, Link lost an arm. Marth then kicked him, and link fell off, stabbing the edge of drop-off. His sword was the only thing keeping him up.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Old School has nothing on me," said Marth, kicking Link's sword away. Link grabbed onto the edge as best he could. Marth smiled, grabbing Link's sword and jamming it through Link's remaining hand.  
  
"Argh!" Link screamed in pain, trying to pull free of his own weapon. Marth pushed the sword down deeper, making Link scream more. Finally, Marth touched Link's hand with the hilt.  
  
"Had enough?"  
  
"What do you think, bonehead! If I could, I-aaaah!" Before he could finish his sentence, a Chomp jumped up from out of the water and took a big bite of Link. The pull ripped Link's hand from the sword. Half of him was gone, and the other half slipped into the water, which was then argued over by the other Chomps. Roy and Marth smiled.  
  
"Let's go find DK," said Marth, jumping to the bank and getting his sword. Roy joined him, getting his sword back.  
  
"Yeah, let's." They charged through the forest.  
  
"Wake up you sorry piece of simian!" cried Ness, kicking DK hard in the stomach. DK didn't know which hurt more, his belly or his ears. Ness then grabbed him and through him into a tree. He then shot a fire bolt at him, singing and shocking him.  
  
"Rrrr!" DK growled, trying to get free of the electric fire. Ness shot another at him, causing more pain.  
  
"Hey!" cried Marth, charging out of the forest and hitting Ness. He was sent into the cart, knocking it back on the tracks. Roy then charged the cart, making it go off towards somewhere.  
  
Ness looked out and saw he was headed towards a dead-end, so he tried to jump out. A crack in the tracks made the cart flip with him in and out of it. He came to a cluttering crash at the dead-end sign.  
  
"Well, if he isn't dead, that sure stumps me," said DK, moving his body parts to see if they were functioning.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of him for you," said Marth. DK started rotating his arm around and around until smoke appeared. With that, he stopped and charged towards the crash. Marth and Roy tailed him,   
  
At the dead-end sign, Ness burst through it all with a powerful green flash. He landed on the train tracks, surging with energy.  
  
"Prepare to die! PK Thunder!" Ness froze up and started to produce electricity. From it, he formed a ball and shot it at them.  
  
"Bad move!" said Roy, jumping up and swinging his sword at the electric ball. His sword went through it, and he through it down to the train tracks. Marth and DK jumped off the tracks. The sword hit the metal beam, absorbing all the electricity. It shot down toward Ness, electrocuting him.  
  
"Now take this!" cried DK, punching Ness hard in the skull. The kid's skulls caved in and all the electricity stopped. Ness went flying into crash debris. He landed on a metal spike that went through his stomach. Roy walked over there and charged his sword. He then sliced at Ness, causing a big explosion. He was dead.  
  
"I can't believe it was that easy," said Roy.  
  
"Yeah, Grim tricked us," said Marth, looking at DK. "Of course, we had no choice. He would have made us do it anyway."  
  
"Excuse me, but do what?" asked DK, listening to the two warriors. They looked at him and then looked at each other.  
  
"Well, you know Maxwell Hauteur, so let us tell you about Grim. He is a person like Maxwell, but he wants to keep us in this nonexistence," said Roy.  
  
"Nonexistence?"  
  
"Yes, you see, we live in a universe where we exist in an unreal plain. At anytime, some one could slip on the balance beam, if you know what I mean. If they do, they either throw this place into chaos, or they throw it into nonexistence."  
  
"So, what about Grime?"  
  
"That's Grim. He's a person like Maxwell, controlling things, making things happen, destroying things. However, unlike Maxwell, he would rather keep you in this nonexistent realm, than have you not exist at all."  
  
"So, why did you come here?"  
  
"We were sent here to save you from yourself and the three clones."  
  
"Clones?" DK remembered that on Maxwell's planet, there had been several clones that were more powerful than the original characters.   
  
"Yes, they were clones, so you don't have to worry about killing your friends."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call them friends."  
  
"Well, we got to go," said Marth, staring at the sky. A large portal was coming towards them, getting bigger as it did.  
  
"What in the world is that thing?" cried DK, backing away from Roy and Marth.  
  
"Our ride out of here," said Roy as they were all engulfed. It seemed like they were in one of those wormholes from the show 'Sliders.' You didn't really see them, but you saw the light that represented them. Until the three of them popped out and landed somewhere.   
  
"Need help?" asked Marth, reaching to DK, who had landed on his back. He grabbed Marth's hand he was helped up.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, looking around. He knew it was familiar, but he couldn't quite placed where he was.  
  
"Why, you are in Mushroom Kingdom. Welcome back, Donkey Kong," said Roy, sitting down on a small boulder that was nearby. DK went wide-eyed, turning every which way, trying to see anything he recognized.  
  
"Now, we got a few things we need to teach you, first, before we head off to find Mario," said Marth.  
  
"Mario?"  
  
"We'll tell you in a little while, right now, we have to teach you some new tricks." DK was staring right at Marth, but then, he seemed to just vanish.  
  
"Where..." started DK.  
  
"Behind you." DK turned around and came face-to-face with Marth's sword.  
  
"Whoa!" cried DK, falling back. Marth helped him up again.  
  
"Now, I'm going to transfer the information on how to use some of these techniques, and..." Suddenly, the area around them exploded and the three where sent back. They landed about twenty feet from their original positions.  
  
"What happened?" called Roy.  
  
"We've been found!" cried Marth, standing to face his attacker. The other two did as well. They watched all around for some one to appear. From their right, they saw several figures come up from the hill. It was Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach, being chased by Bowser and...  
  
"Marth?" asked Roy, looking at his buddy.  
  
"It's another clone," said DK, charging up a punch.  
  
"Right," said Marth, watching his clone. They got closer to them, and they hoped this would be easy. 


	8. Showdown

Chapter Six: Showdown  
  
Mario wasn't quite sure who it was that Bowser had sent a Bob-omb to, but he was sure they were fine. He  
  
saw that they were still standing. One looked vaguely like DK and the tall, blue man looked like Shadow  
  
Man. That was strange.  
  
"Clones," said Luigi, changing course and started towards the three. Yoshi gave a yelp at the word.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mario, catching up with his brother.   
  
"Why else would there be two?"  
  
"Twins?"  
  
"Mario, I thought you were smarter than that." He used the same tone as he did when he was in Master  
  
Hand's loyalty.  
  
"You still resent me, don't you?"  
  
"Not in the same way, but it's still close." Mario looked behind him and saw that the two evils were still  
  
tailing them. Bowser had a big gun that shot out Bob-ombs, while his helper had his sword extended  
  
towards them. This wasn't going to end well.  
  
"So, what are we going to do after they're dead?" asked Bowser stupidly, shooting another Bob-omb at  
  
Mario, but missing terribly. He was doing it on purpose, because he didn't want to hit Peach.  
  
"Well, it would make your marriage a bit easier to handle. On the other hand, though, every one might  
  
retaliate. You claimed to have killed Mario, but he still showed up as a zombie."  
  
"That is way off target."  
  
"So is your aim."   
  
Bowser felt that the clone knew he was missing purposely.  
  
"First time," he muttered weakly, taking aim at DK's group. He fired, knowing the shot would be off by a  
  
few meters. That wouldn't help their chances of escaping the blast.  
  
"Here comes another one," said Roy, grabbing hold of DK. Marth and him did their special techniques. DK  
  
felt as though some one was ripping his soul out. He glowed dully as they shot back a little more than  
  
twenty feet. The Bob-omb hit and DK felt the wave of heat and smoke to hit him.  
  
"Well, lets go welcome our friends," said DK, rubbing his smoking arm.   
  
"Who said they were our friends?" asked Roy, watching out for Bowser's Bob-ombs.  
  
"Fine, my friends." Donkey Kong tried to walk towards the others, who were still far off.  
  
"Hold on, I still need to give you that information," said Marth, grabbing DK's arm. Shrugging it off DK  
  
turned to Marth.  
  
"That little glow move trick?"  
  
"Um, yeah, that one. Now hold still." Marth Placed both of his hands on DK's temples. DK felt a surge of  
  
energy flow into his brain. He suddenly realized how to perform their magnificent trick.  
  
"Now remember, Grim told us to show, but not to tell, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"He said we are the only three that are really going to need it. Oh, your friends are here." Marth pointed to  
  
Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Luigi.   
  
"I thought it only took a few seconds," said DK, looking at his friends get up close.  
  
"To us it was, but to the rest, it took about twenty minutes, which was plenty enough time for them to reach  
  
us."  
  
"Hello, Donkey Kong," said Peach, as their two groups combined.  
  
"So, what are we going to do with bozo and lout back there?" said Luigi, looking back at the oncoming  
  
evils.  
  
"I think Roy, DK, and I will take on Marth. Yoshi, Mario, Luigi can take on Bowser. Peach, if you would be  
  
so kind as to stand behind that boulder over there, you-" Marth was cut off by the look on Peach's face.  
  
"I don't plan to sit this one out. Over the years I have been kidnapped more times than I can remember and  
  
every time I had to have some one save me. Not this time," Peach continued giving Marth an evil look, but  
  
his surprise turned into a smile.   
  
"It was not me who suggested you do that. Be a good girl and hide over there."  
  
"Once again, I am not going to sit back and watch others fight a fight that I can fight."  
  
"Then prove it," said Roy, pointing his sword past her head towards Bowser. Peach turned to look at him,  
  
but felt her heart jump into her throat.  
  
"Not him," she muttered, looking back at Bowser.  
  
"What?" asked Mario, looking at Bowser. The others were looking at Peach.  
  
"I said, not him. Despite all his evil, he has not treated me with harm, cruelty, or brutality. I shall not be the  
  
one to make him fall."  
  
"Then you have no choice but to sit down and shut up," said Roy. Peach, looking down, walked over to the  
  
boulder Marth indicated and hid behind it. Marth, seeing this, continued with what he was going to say.  
  
"You will have something important happen if you sit there. If you didn't, well, you wouldn't much good to  
  
us."  
  
"That's nice and dandy, but I still want to fight."  
  
"Just sit there and relax," said Marth, looking back towards his clone. "Now, we will go now and head them  
  
off. DK, your punch good and loaded?"  
  
"Yep," said DK, feeling he was no longer planning an important role.  
  
"Okay, charge!" cried Marth, taking out his sword and running towards his clone. DK and Roy followed  
  
close behind him. Mario and Luigi started charging themselves with fire, getting pumped up. Yoshi just sat  
  
there, watching King Koopa get ever so closer.  
  
"Why did you stop firing?" asked the clone, walking now that the others had stopped running away. Bowser  
  
looked down at him and tried to think of an answer.  
  
"Um, well, I thought it might best to save my big bomb for last." Bowser felt the sword's tip at his throat.  
  
"You are not a clone, so if I were to prick this little vein, you'd die. Not instantly, though." Bowser felt  
  
like he was going to faint, but he held his composure.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I told you, I can peer into your soul. I see that your feelings for Peach are higher now than they used to  
  
be."  
  
"That's because I don't want her to die."  
  
"How can you possible love some one that you know it will be impossible for you to have a serious  
  
relationship with?"  
  
"You're nothing but a clone, you never felt emotions. So how can you tell me what is right and wrong?"  
  
"Because I can feel emotions. They may not be mine, but I still feel them."  
  
"Then the reason you don't care about love is because Master Hand is feeding his meanness into you."  
  
"That may be, but I can not deny the fact that I belong to Master Hand."  
  
"Then go claim your prize for him, just don't expect my help."  
  
"Then you're going to die!" Shadow Man thrusted the sword upwards, but Bowser dodged the attack and  
  
shot a blast of fire at him. Marth Clone jumped back, avoiding it. The two then jumped towards each other,  
  
locking claws with blade.  
  
Marth stopped, as he saw his clone and Bowser fighting. The others stopped as well, not sure what to make  
  
of this event.  
  
"Grim didn't say anything about them fighting together," said Marth, leaning on his sword. Roy did the  
  
same, as they watch the two evils fight. DK, tired of slouching, sat down next to Marth. The three watched  
  
the battle.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were awe-struck, seeing Bowser fighting Shadow Man. Luigi looked at his  
  
brother, his shocked expression still on him.  
  
"That has to be one of the strangest things I have ever seen besides you, Mario." Luigi's comic comment  
  
gave him a chuckle.  
  
"I'll tell you what is strange though. Master Hand. He created all of this, yet, he can't simple just delete  
  
it?"  
  
"Some file you have to delete from the inside." Mario gave his brother a quick glance.  
  
"I didn't know you were a computer whiz."  
  
"What do you think I did? Write in a diary?" Mario remembered the time Bowser had stolen the Star Rod  
  
and kidnapped Peach once again. When he was getting close to finishing the adventure he had discovered  
  
his brother had built a secret basement and used it to write in a diary.  
  
"Something like that." Mario turned back to where Peach was hiding. He saw blonde hair disappear behind  
  
the boulder. Mario smiled, knowing that Peach would love to be out there fighting. She always fought at  
  
his parties.  
  
Bowser felt pain in his shoulder, but he ignored the blade and went straight for the holder of it. Marth  
  
Clone jumped back, trying to avoid the claws, but it was ineffective. He was caught and was brought  
  
towards Bowser's mouth.  
  
"Time for a little snack," grinned Bowser, breathing in deeply. "Just have to cook it." Marth freed his  
  
sword arm and swung at Bowser, getting him across his nose. The giant Koopa flinched, letting Marth  
  
Clone go. This gave him enough time to recuperate and swing at Bowser's feet.   
  
Bowser had good reflexes, even though he couldn't move very fast. He jumped up and over the swordsman  
  
clone and went for a ground pound. Marth Clone jumped back, getting out from under the big butt.   
  
Bowser was embedded in the ground, but with his strength, he pulled free of it. He then lunged for his new  
  
enemy. Marth Clone continued to jump back, dodging the attacks.  
  
Back at the castle, all the Toads were gathered in Bowser's throne room. They were talking loudly,  
  
knowing that Bowser and Shadow man weren't there to hurt them.  
  
"Why are we here?" asked one to the others.  
  
"Don't know, I heard over the intercom that we were to report here," was the reply back. Mario's Toad was  
  
quite suspicious about it all. He had been one of the original Toads to first meet Mario on his adventures  
  
to save peach and the Mushroom Kingdom. Just like a few hours earlier, he woke up to find Mario in his  
  
room. It was a shock, but he contained himself better than he had on the earlier adventures. He knew he had  
  
almost caused Mario and the others their lives, but he saved them anyway.   
  
Mario's Toad looked around, and saw that a large group of Toads had taken the liberty of cleaning out the  
  
food crate brought in earlier. All that was left was the rotten and squashed fruit and vegetables.  
  
"Doesn't anyone know why we're here?" called the Toad again, starting to become frantic in his search for  
  
the answer.  
  
"You're here because I sent for you," said a Paratroopa, walking up past Bowser's throne. behind him was a  
  
small army of Koopas, Goombas, and Paratroopas.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a different Toad, over the loud commotion of the others. Mario's Toad knew  
  
something was fishy about this, and he was going to get out of it. So, he started to edge himself towards a  
  
secret passage that only the Toad's knew about. It led straight to the castle's roof.   
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely with a hint of fear and anger, I'll tell you why you are all here. You're  
  
dead." With these words, the small army turned big and attacked the Toads. Mario's Toad was gone though.  
  
"Three-to-one Bowser loses," said Marth, still watching the battle. Roy and DK looked at him.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" asked DK, turning back to the battle.  
  
"Because it's his clone," said Luigi. The three stared back at him. Luigi, Mario, and Yoshi had decided to  
  
come join them, leaving Peach unaware of Bowser and Marth Clone's activities.  
  
"So, you think your clone can beat Bowser?" asked Mario, sitting next to DK.  
  
"I know I could, just by watching Bowser's movements. See how Bowser is taking a huge, lumbering step. I  
  
would have gotten behind him and jabbed him in the...um...the tail, before he knew it. However, the clone is  
  
staring just ahead of him, like he's waiting for Bowser to let out a mistake. See!"   
  
Bowser had tripped, falling down on his stomach, giving rise to a major dilemma. Marth Clone jumped up  
  
and went for the back of Bowser's neck. Bowser flipped over, hitting him in the face with his tail. Marth  
  
Clone went flying for a few meters and crashed into the ground. Then, Bowser jumped forwards, back on  
  
his stomach, and started to slide towards Marth Clone. He left a trail of broken flowers and turned over  
  
dirt on his wake.  
  
Marth Clone got up and threw his sword at the on-coming Koopa. Bowser tucked his arms and head into  
  
his shell, letting the sword bounce off without a scratch. The giant Koopa kept on coming.  
  
"Shoot," muttered Marth Clone, taking the full blow of Bowser's sliding tackle. He went flying towards the  
  
real Marth's group.  
  
"Move it!" he cried, as they got out of the way. Marth Clone landed, leaving a crater that matched his  
  
outline.   
  
Bowser, after getting out of his shell, walked over to Marth Clone's sword and picked it up. He then went  
  
over to the clone and shoved it straight through its heart, letting out a stream of purple blood.  
  
"Dead as a doornail," said Bowser turning to Mario and the others.  
  
"Bowser, he's a clone, he doesn't have any organs!" cried Luigi. Bowser, hearing this a little too late, felt  
  
that his shell had been penetrated by Marth Clone's sword.  
  
"I should have known to aim for the cracks in your shell, before I through my sword," said Marth Clone's  
  
voice, except, this time, it sounded raspy and had a hollow echo. His eyes were glowing blue, full of anger,  
  
pain, and power.   
  
The cloned pulled his sword free and let Bowser drop to the ground. He kicked the Koopa, sending him  
  
flipping as if he was as light as a balloon. Bowser landed with a grunt, but didn't make a sound or move  
  
after that. Marth Clone walked over to him, twiddling his sword around and around. With a big, upward  
  
swing, he knocked Bowser towards the boulder that Peach was at. He landed hard, cracking the boulder,  
  
and landing on the other side of it. Marth Clone turned to Marth.  
  
"Ready to fight, brother?" he asked, pointing his sword at the real copy. Marth smiled.  
  
"The question is, are you ready to die?" In a flash, he disappeared and reappeared behind Marth Clone. He  
  
was met with a quick jab, hilt to jaw, sending him back.  
  
"That little trick worked on those three bums you killed, but they will not work on me. I already know that  
  
you and Roy know how to teleport like that."   
  
"Stupid internal vidlinks," said Roy, looking to see if Marth was all right.  
  
"Get up," said Marth Clone, bring his sword down, next to Marth's foot. In a quick motion, Marth  
  
disappeared. The clone turned back but didn't see him. Marth's sword was the only thing to appear out of  
  
nowhere.  
  
"Let's see who tricks who this time," said Marth, pulling his sword out of Marth Clone's neck. The clone's  
  
eyes glowed even more. He swung as hard as he could, but only managed to slice air. Marth brought his  
  
sword down on the clone's shoulder, slicing into it, but the clone pulled free and brought his sword back.  
  
The point went in, but didn't go deep. Marth pulled free and went for the clone's head this time, but  
  
missed. Marth Clone slash at Marth's hand, slicing it. Marth had to switch to his other hand. He growled,  
  
slashing at the Shadow Man, but kept missing.   
  
"You not that could with the wrong hand?" mocked the clone, swing back at the original. Metal hit metal,  
  
causing sparks and noise. Marth Clone, seeing Marth backing up, swung at him, catching him on the flat  
  
side of the blade. Marth was knocked out and sent rolling.   
  
"No!" cried Roy, jumping at Marth, but was hit with the hilt at the back of his neck. He went crashing down,  
  
like Marth.  
  
"It seems these two masterful warriors have been brought down. Anyone else want a try?" The clone stared  
  
at the other with glowing blue eyes.  
  
"Bring it on!" cried both Mario and Luigi, charging the clone. With a quick slash, both were sent back.  
  
Marth Clone followed them to their landing area and slashed at them again. Luigi took the hit harder,  
  
losing consciousness when he landed.  
  
"Remind me never to make a clone's eyes glow blue," said DK to Yoshi. The dinosaur wasn't listening, he  
  
was charging the clone.  
  
Mario's Toad was shock to see that there was already a large group of Toads on the roof.  
  
"How did you all know to come here?" he asked, knowing the answer was obvious. With several crates of  
  
food and wastes lying around, they had been hiding.  
  
"About a month ago, we decided to hide out here. We knew that no one could find us here except other  
  
Toads. What's all the noise?" said one of the worn-out looking Toads, obviously the oldest of them all  
  
Toads.  
  
"The other Toads are being killed. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what. Now, all  
  
of them are dying."  
  
As he finished speaking, a small group of Toads ran through the secret passage, followed by the  
  
Paratroopa and his army. They cornered Mario's Toad and the others, preparing to kill them with spears,  
  
shells, and ground pounds.  
  
Peach looked at the giant, bleeding Koopa, who was being to cough up blood. She put a hand on him, but  
  
withdrew it.  
  
"You still fear me?" he asked, coughing up a large amount with the effort of talking.  
  
"Not as much, but why were you fighting with the clone?" she asked, putting her hand back on him. She  
  
didn't feel as though he was going to terrorize anyone anymore.  
  
"Bob-omb gun." The words were uttered so low that Peach didn't hear it.  
  
"What?" The reply caused Bowser to cough up some more blood as he repeated his words more clearly.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"On the field...hurry...under trigger is...is a button...not blue, but...but red...press...run..." Bowser relaxed so  
  
much that where Peach's hand was lightly skin, was only touching air. Bowser was dead.   
  
"Poor beast," she said, stepping back from King Koopa and looked out behind the boulder. She saw the gun  
  
way out there, but it was far from where Mario and Yoshi were fighting. She started careful for the gun.  
  
She didn't notice the bright light from behind the boulder.  
  
-Bowser?- Bowser opened his eyes, not feeling anymore pain.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, trying to look around. He couldn't, he could only see straight ahead into  
  
darkness.  
  
-You were about to die, so I'm saving you.- The voice echoed from nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" A figure appeared before him and it was that of a kid.  
  
-My name is Grim Reaper, not the real one, of course.-  
  
"Then why do you take that name if you do not own it?"  
  
-As Shakespeare once said through Juliet, 'What is in a name? It is neither foot nor hand nor any other  
  
part,' or so it goes, anyway. Names are not important, except to identify something that you know that uses  
  
that name.-  
  
"Now I'm getting a headache." Bowser tried to grab his head, but he couldn't.  
  
-Are you ready to go back?-  
  
"I thought the Grim Reaper was suppose to take me to the underworld, or something."  
  
-Like I said, I'm using it as name, not as though I was him. You know what, I think I need to get another  
  
name. What about Game Robber, or Grand Rebellion, or something else along those lines?-  
  
"How about your real name?"  
  
-That, I will not let you have, because if Maxwell Hauteur, that arrogant fool, finds out about me, he'll  
  
destroy what little chance ya'll have at defeat him.-  
  
"Who's Maxwell?"  
  
-Master Hand. Now, I want you to do me a favor, Bowser.-  
  
"What?"  
  
-I would like you to give Peach her realm back. Also, I would like it if you went and saved all of them.-  
  
"I told Peach about the button to release Bullet Bill. It is suppose to lock-on to Marth and kill him."  
  
-Yeah, but Peach and the others won't be able to get out in time. So, take this Star Man that I failed to give  
  
to Marth and Roy. Use it to save them all.-  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just use it," finished Grim, disappearing. Bowser came to, feeling fully refreshed and glowing.  
  
"Yo!" cried Yoshi, being brought down by the sword. Mario tried to avoid the same fate, but he messed up.  
  
He was brought down like the others. It was only DK that was left. He wasn't going to be much use,  
  
because he was froze with fear.  
  
Peach had made it to the Bob-omb gun and had found the button. She pressed it and hoped for the best.  
  
"Okay, you stinking little Toads. It's time to die!" said the Paratroopa. Mario's Toad was in front, but he  
  
was helpless like the others. Suddenly, the castle began to shake tremendously. In a loud clap, a giant  
  
Bullet Bill burst through the castle roof where all of Bowser's minions stood. The Toads were further  
  
away, so none of them were harmed.  
  
"Bye, bye," said Mario's Toad, seeing the Paratroopas, Koopas, and Goombas die before him. All that  
  
remained was the lead Paratroopa and a giant hole.  
  
"Well, well, well," said the very old Toad, as the Toads gathered around the last minion. The scream was  
  
louder than a Bullet Bill hitting a Bob-omb.  
  
"Afraid?" asked Marth Clone, stepping in front of DK. DK was shivering all over. Besides Peach, he was  
  
the only one left to fight, but he was petrified with fear. He couldn't beat the clone. Then, in the distance, a  
  
loud rumble sounded off in the distance. Shadow Man stopped to look back. This was DK's chance, he did  
  
his punch, knocking Marth Clone forward and dropping his sword.  
  
"Yah!" cried DK, slamming his fists into Marth Clone, sending him into the dirt, stuck. He then grabbed  
  
the sword and shoved it right through the clone's neck.  
  
"You think that will kill me? You're just buying yourself some time. DK knew he was right. Just then, in a  
  
sparkling flash, Bowser appeared, grabbing the clone and taking off.  
  
"Get the others and run. The Bullet Bill is tracking Marth here, so the explosion will be grand!" he called,  
  
running with speed he could not have had. DK did what he was told and grabbed hold of Mario, Luigi,  
  
Marth and Roy by their clothing and started to take off in the opposite direction as Bowser. Peach, who  
  
wasn't sure what was happening, ran over and picked up Yoshi with a little resistance from gravity. She  
  
followed DK, hoping that Bowser was doing the right thing.  
  
Over head, a giant Bullet Bill streaked meters away, heading towards Marth Clone and Bowser.  
  
"Having fun?" asked Bowser to Marth Clone, as he ran away from death.  
  
"You know I'm going to kill you," he replied, trying to grab the sword lodged into his neck. Bowser  
  
prevented him from doing so. The clone also tried to glare at him, but the sword prevented him from doing  
  
even that. The light on Bowser was starting to fade, so he knew he wouldn't be able to save himself. In this  
  
moment of self-sacrifice, his grip loosened and Marth pulled the sword straight through his neck and  
  
sliced upward at Bowser's throat. The Star Man saved him from death, but the last bit of shielding  
  
dissolved at the blow. Bowser was powerless.  
  
Luck would have it, though, that a small rock, smoothed and rounded was in the clone's path. He slipped  
  
dropping the sword again. Bowser grabbed the sword and swung at Marth Clone. He dodged it, jumping  
  
back. He then made a charge at Bowser. Bowser knew he wouldn't win if he went hand-to-hand again. With  
  
one quick movement he brought the sword around the back of Marth and through him and into himself.  
  
"What in the world?" asked Marth Clone, unable to move, because of the bear hug he was receiving from  
  
the giant Koopa. Plus, the sword that was going through them both was keeping him at bay, as well.  
  
"I figured if we stayed together, we wouldn't be such a burden on Peach anymore. Goodbye, enemy." With  
  
this final words, Bowser watched the Bullet Bill strike close to them. He only remembered white after  
  
this.  
  
Peach and DK, still moving the others, saw that explosion was spectacular. DK looked at Peach and  
  
smiled.  
  
"Well, for such an evil beast, he sure knows how to kill himself with style."  
  
"He didn't kill himself for himself, Donkey Kong. He saved us from Shadow Man. He's gone." Peach  
  
started to cry, now, letting Yoshi fall to the ground. He let off a little 'yo,' but that was it. Bowser was  
  
dead.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"The change," said the bodiless voice, which chuckled in the darkness around Ness's frozen body. 


	9. Riddle Me This, Part Two

Chapter Seven: Riddle Me This, Part 2  
  
Link looked at the purple sun hovering over Hyrule. It was the same as in the vision Maren gave him. The sun wasn't actually purple, but Ganondorf did something to the atmosphere that made it look purple. Turning away from it, he looked out towards the Kokiri Forest. His home was in there, but he didn't know what to expect from it. He would have to endure it anyway. He started towards it.  
  
In his early years, the trek between the Hyrule Castle, Talon's Ranch, and the Kokiri Forest always seemed long and dangerous. Now, it only took him a few minutes, but it seemed just as dangerous. The bones of deceased animals and Hyrulians laid scattered across Hyrule Field. Ganondorf's work. He remembered how it took him a long time to find him, but it was almost worth it. He didn't come back to Hyrule like he originally thought. He had appeared in a place farther from Hyrule that had suffered the same fate. It was a long adventure there.  
  
Link walked down the path that had turned into part of the forest, heading towards the Kokiri Kids home. Instead of a home of peace and prosperity, he saw a town of devastation. He saw the corpses of more animals, but no Kokiris. He hoped that their eternal life saved them from the purple energy of Ganondorf.   
  
"That evil son of a Wolfos," he muttered under his breath. Despite the fact it was now an evil place, the purple sun gave it a nice look. Link walked on towards the dead Great Deku Tree. From him came the beginnings of another Great Deku Tree. He hoped it wasn't touched by any of Ganondorf's power.   
  
Link's hope was shattered though, seeing that nothing of the sapling was left from what looked like a fire. Even the original Great Deku Tree was gone, leaving only burned roots and a big hole. Link turned away and walked back from the site.  
  
"It wasn't as bad as you think," said Maren's ghostly voice. Link saw that there was now a beautiful village with Kokiris walking and talking with their fairies.  
  
"How so?" asked Link, seeing Mido walk past him. He knew that Mido never liked him, even more so when the Great Deku Tree called Link instead of him. He went up to Saria, who was talking with the twin. They were arguing over who Saria liked the best after Link and Mido. She blushed, but answered sweetly, anyway.  
  
"I like everyone the same, but more of my love goes to Link. He is everything we Kokiris should be. Strong, handsome, wise, and heroic."  
  
"That's a bunch of bull," said Mido, kicking a stone at the left twin. He jumped back and into his brother, and they both fell over. Saria held back a laugh to yell at Mido.  
  
"Why did you do that? That wasn't very nice you know?"  
  
"If Link is so great, where is he? He left us, knowing full well that something was going to happen. That spells out weak, dumb, and hopeless!"  
  
"You forgot one for handsome, you over-bloated wind bag," said one of the twins, helping his brother up, and they walked off. Mido glared at them, but didn't reply to their comment. His face was a little flushed. The twins never spoke to him like that before. He noticed Saria staring back at him.  
  
"Do you have anything to add?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring back.  
  
"Nothing except that you are a bad egg. You think nothing more than acting tough. You couldn't last one day in the actual forest." Mido was shocked to hear those words. His expression changed quickly as he turned bright red and stormed off to his house. His fairy raced behind him in a hurry, reluctant to leave Saria's. Saria stared after Mido knowing he would never change. As he finally got into his house, a purple light shot through the top, destroying most of his home. Link looked up to see that Ganondorf was where he was when he had the vision at Talon's Ranch.  
  
"How is this not as bad?"  
  
"The Baby Deku Tree gave up his life to save the remaining Kokiris while Saria was called back as a Sage. Only Mido and one other Kokiri were killed in this attack. More would have been taken, but the Ice Climbers had distracted Ganondorf long enough for it to happen."  
  
"So, the Baby Deku Tree isn't dead?"  
  
"He had to use all of his life-force to make the transaction. There will no longer, or ever will be, another Great Deku Tree." Link felt horrible, seeing the Kokiris' houses fall, burning with the purple energy. The Kokiri that owned the shop was the second one to die. The other that sat on the roof had already gotten away. Link turned away from the village and ran towards the great Deku Tree.  
  
He was still there, but he was glowing a bright orange. In an explosive sound, he disappeared with what Link saw missing before hand. This time, a force pulled Link back to the village and he saw the Kokiris disappear within it. Saria, however was running towards the Lost Woods.  
  
Link knew that they led straight to the Forest Temple. The Temple?  
  
"Childhood memories are grand, but this place is grander. Where a friend was called, and where a friend was reclaimed," said Maren, appearing for the second time. She stared out towards the Lost Woods, as if she longed to go there.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Link, trying to place a hand on her, but it went through her. She turned to him.  
  
"Take this ocarina and play the Minuet of the Forest. You will need to be careful though, the enemy you're about to face is new, but dangerous. Remember, he is only a clone." In a bright flash, Maren disappeared and Link saw that everything was as it was when he got there. Devastation.   
  
"Home, sweet home," he said, as he placed his lips to the ocarina and started the Minuet of the Forest. From the ocarina came greenish vapors of music and they surrounded him. In a flash, Link disappeared and reappeared at the Forest Temple, right on top of Saria.  
  
"Oomph!" cried Saria, as Link got off of her.  
  
"Saria, I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Link asked her, dropping the ocarina. He didn't notice the shadowed figure standing behind him.  
  
"Swordsman, behind you," Saria whispered, making sure Roy didn't see or hear her. Link knew not to question this. In the second he heard these words, he pulled out his sword and made a challenge to Roy Clone. Roy excepted it.  
  
"Come on!" he cried, jumping at Link. The Hyrulian Hero jumped over him and kicked back, missing. Roy jumped over Saria and landed on the other side. Link smiled, this was a worthy opponent.   
  
"So, who are you?" asked Link, walking around the Emblem. Roy Clone did the same. Saria was caught in the middle of it, but she knew that Link wouldn't let anything happen to her. She hoped.  
  
"My name is Roy, that is all that you need to know," he said, jumping past Saria and to Link. Link was ready, holding up his shield. Roy's sword bounced off, leaving the smallest scratch. Link brought his sword forward and into Roy's left arm. Not as worthy as Link thought.  
  
"Tough little fellow," said Link, watching Roy Clone ignore the wound. The clone smiled, but it was empty, without full emotion. Link had seen this before, but he didn't know where. Roy attacked again, but he met the same fate on his other arm. This, time however, he lost the entire arm.  
  
"Grr," growled the clone, his eyes glowing blue. Link didn't wait for an attack, he charged up his spin blade attack and cut off the clones head. He fell over dead.  
  
"Hmm," said Ganondorf, opening his eyes after being in a trance. the small boy that was with him stared.  
  
"Yes?" he said, walking into the light. He looked like a smaller version of Link, except he had more of a childish charm.   
  
"Well, it seems that Link has killed your friend. So, I want you to go out there and kill him and Saria. You got that, Link?"   
  
"Yes, sir!" he cried, running back into the shadows. Ganondorf stood up and followed.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" cried Saria, hugging Link around the neck. Link was losing oxygen, but he held his composure.  
  
"It's all right, Saria, it's all right. Please let go now!"  
  
"I'm afraid to." There was a strangeness in her voice. It was shaky and harsh. She was afraid.   
  
"Don't be, I'm here," but Link knew better. He slowly slipped his shield off and handed it to her.  
  
"He's here," she said, looking around.  
  
"Use the shield to protect yourself. I'll deal with whoever this is." Link looked around, but didn't see anything. Saria watched too, hoping that it was just a mistake.  
  
"See anything?" she asked, turning from Link to the temple. Link grunted a no and took some more steps away from the Forest Emblem. He thought he heard breathing. It was probably a Keese or Bubble, but he wasn't sure. He then saw the glint of a sword in the bushes. He acted as though he didn't see it, so he wouldn't reveal his knowledge of where the person was.  
  
"Link?" said Saria, holding the shield a little further from her body. An fiery arrow shot past Link and into Saria's chest.  
  
"No!" cried Link, rushing the hidden foe. He jumped out, slashing at him with a small sword. The Kokiri sword. Link was shocked as he saw himself as a little kid.  
  
"Hello, me," said the Young Link, charging up a Spin Blade attack.   
  
Who are you?" asked Link, knowing the answer already.  
  
"I'm you as a little kid."  
  
"More like a clone," said Saria, glowing a bright green. She held out the arrow that she was hit with and through it at Young Link. It hit his shield and went straight through and into his arm.  
  
"What the?" he said, losing the magic for his attack. Taking his chance, Link charged up one of his own and hit the little kid. He barely blocked with a laser shield that went almost completely out.  
  
"Your physical attacks do not hurt me, you clone. Run, before I call the awesome power of the sages. All eight of them." Young Link, catching the hint, took off.  
  
"Saria?" asked Link, looking at her. She looked back, but the power she had revealed wasn't there in her. It was a hoax.  
  
"Link, get Zelda, she's at...at Ganondorf's castle at Fire Temple. Go to her, don't die...." Saria fell back, lifeless. Link, knowing that feeling sad wasn't the best thing to do right now. He left her there and grabbed the ocarina next to the Forest Emblem and played the Bolero of Fire. Like before, he was surrounded in music vapor and transported to Fire Temple.  
  
In the shadows, Ganondorf watched, smiling.  
  
Zelda saw that only a single Stalfos Knight was standing guard at her door. She knew Ganondorf was gone, so this would be the perfect time to escape. She took her hand and passed it down her body. As she did, she started to change into the fast and stealthy Sheik.   
  
"What's all the noise," bellowed the guard, hearing the twinkle of the magic.  
  
"Nothing," Zelda said in a deeper and mysterious voice. The Stalfos Knight knew that wasn't her voice, so he started to come in. Sheik looked pleased, knowing the oaf wouldn't be hard to beat. She teleported right behind him and grabbed his sword. Before he knew what was going on, he was several pieces on the floor, staring up at the transformed woman.  
  
"Like I said, 'nothing,'" said Sheik, walking past him. There were no other guards in the castle, so getting out was a breeze. As she did, she noticed that something was happening at the Fire Emblem. It was almost destroyed when Ganondorf made the Fire Temple his new castle. Zelda had used some of her magic to keep it operable, because she knew Link would arrive on it.   
  
He did, shocked to see Sheik already to go. However, that didn't' make it any easier.  
  
"Well, is Ganondorf dead?" she asked, knowing he wasn't.  
  
"No, and I'll never be," said the evil one, flying towards them. Link pulled out his sword and reached for his shield. His shield was still back at the Forest Temple, lying next to Saria.  
  
"Oh, no," muttered Link, knowing it would be hard to defeat Ganondorf without it.  
  
"I guess this means our little game of riddles is over so soon," said Ganondorf, smiling. It was the same as Roy's, emotionless, except for a little bit of evil. This wouldn't hinder Link, though.  
  
"I made my move, Ganondorf, let's see yours." They both longed for each other. Ganondorf, however, being the sneaky and treacherous man, took a side step and got Link in the ribs with a small, but powerful jab. Link did a flip and landed on his back, in terrible pain. His purple energy had been inside the punch. It was going to eat him alive. Suddenly, a bright white light started around him and got rid of the light. Then, two kids in strange blue and pink clothing appeared wielding hammers. The Ice Climbers.  
  
"Did we get here in time?" asked the blue one.  
  
"Or is the party over?" asked the pink one.  
  
"Popo and Nana, how nice of you two to show up. I thought you taking a vacation in Master Hand's hellish pit of doom," said Ganondorf, starting brim with his purple energy. The pink one, Nana, shot an ice cube at him, knocking him off balance. He fell down, flinching at them pain. This gave Sheik enough time to produce several magic needles, which she shot at the evil man. They stuck hard and fats, causing pain for him.  
  
"Here's a little something on the side," said the blue one named Popo, hitting Ganondorf in the back of the head with his hammer. Ganondorf fell forward. Before they could assault him again, though, he rose up and shot down a beam of light, which turned into a spiral vortex. From it came eight people, four copies of Nana and Popo.  
  
"Man, I thought we got rid of them all," said Nana, spinning her hammer, Popo did the same.   
  
"This is going to be easy," he said, walking up to the first Clone. It swung at him before he did, knocking him back.  
  
"Prepare to die, you fools!" called Ganondorf, starting to laugh. Sheik, Link, and the Ice Climbers looked at him.  
  
"Grim said this guy was off his rockers, but he didn't say how much," said Popo, preparing to fight the clones. Nana, Sheik, and the refreshed Link did the same. They attacked.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"So, some one is messing in my affairs," said Master Hand, still circling Ness.   
  
"Shall I take care of it?" asked some one in the darkness. A new voice.  
  
"No, it's nothing you could handle. Besides, I only know that some one is messing around, but I don't know who they are or where they reside. We'll have to be patient. Oh, did you send those two off to the pokémon world?"  
  
"Yes, they are already there, waiting your orders to attack.  
  
"Tell them everything is a go." 


	10. Good Again

Chapter Eight: Good Again  
  
"Pikachu, what have you been doing all this time?" asked Misty, rubbing the electric mouse's head. He smiled back and started to talk. Oak used his translator. He told them of Maxwell, his fights, the others, and his return. All of the people listened intently, believing every word of it.  
  
"What about the other pokémon," asked Pikachu through the translator. Ash turned away from him. Oak had forgotten to tell Pikachu about it.  
  
"Well, when Mewtwo attacked, he knocked out Bill's PC, so, without the system, no more pokémon could be transferred. He then blew up the several locations where the pokémon where being kept. Ash's pokémon were in my lab, and it was destroyed. The other pokémon he had with him were probable taken or destroyed."  
  
"They were...were destroyed," said Misty, crying slightly, knowing she would never see Togepi again.  
  
"Then that shows how weak you were," said some one in the crowd. It was one of Mewtwo's minions. It was Gary.  
  
"Gary?" asked Oak, seeing his grandson.  
  
"You should have realized that Mewtwo was far more superior than any other pokémon in the world. You stupid weakling-uhhh..." Gary was cut off as Mew passed behind him. He fell, unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to my grandson?" asked Oak, running over to him. Pichu jumped off his shoulder to stand by Pikachu, who was now sitting next to Ash. He was lying down, like Gary, but he was wide awake.  
  
-He'll wake up with a headache the size of a Wailord,- said Mew, hovering back to Celebi.  
  
"What's that?" asked Brock, fixing up some of Ash's wounds.  
  
-After your time,- said Celebi, looking at the group of escaped prisoners and minions. She sensed some one, but she didn't know who. She missed seeing the bright blue eyes in the bushes. She did see Jigglypuff looking at her clone. The clone was dead, but it looked as though it could get back up and walk. It was spooky, but she didn't care. The balloon pokémon was caressing her clone, as though it was a lost loved-one. It was.  
  
Celebi turned from her and continued to survey the land, watching for the one she felt.   
  
"Pichu pi?" asked Pichu to Mew.  
  
"Well, we went to see if Mewtwo was either fine and dandy or finally dead. One of the two, anyway, so we went to check and the whole place was gone. Nothing of the building was left, as if the land hadn't been tilled. Mewtwo was no where to be seen or felt. Uh!" Mew and Celebi both gasped, feeling the same thing. The other pokémon and the humans didn't need to feel it or hear an explanation. They saw what they felt. The sky turned purple and a giant wall of black was coming towards them. It was so far away, yet so large that they couldn't tell how long it would take it to reach them.  
  
-You got five minutes, before that thing comes and annihilates you all,- said a voice in everyone's head. It was Mewtwo, glowing blue all over his body. Most of the slaves started to retreat back, while most of Mewtwo's minions bowed down before him. In a blue flash, the minions asnd the retreating slaves disappeared. Mew and Celebi started to glow pink and green, but the energy turned blue, and the two were sent flying into the ground. The energy stopped flowing and stood still, then, the energy turned white and the two legendaries disappeared within its magnificent. Those close to them were lost in it, too. Ash, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Oak, Pichu, and Sandslash all got out of the way. Gary and AJ were lost with in the blast. In another flash, only Pikachu's group was left.  
  
-So, it just you and me again, is it?" asked Mewtwo, turning off his energy and floating down to the ground in front of the small group. He raised his hand towards Oak and lifted him up. Oak was frozen in time, his face was that of pain. He then threw him into a tree. Pichu was mad at this and sent a blast of electricity at Mewtwo, but it was deflected and sent back. It struck the tiny one, knocking him out. More energy was brought back than sent. Mewtwo smiled.  
  
-I will torture you till you beg, not for death, but for bones, you filthy dogs. This is, of course, meant for you pokémon.-  
  
"Jiiiiiggly!" cried Jigglypuff, who had dodged the earlier attack by using her clone as a shield, slapping Mewtwo, catching him off guard. He recovered sending a blast of psychic at her. She was sent into the tree her clone was lying next to. Mewtwo smiled again, raising his hand to the clone. The wound on the back of Jigglypuff Clone healed and she filled up with air. She then jumped up and faced the original.  
  
"Jiggly," said the clone, smiling and punching Jigglypuff. The original sent back a slap, but it was shrugged off. The clone was hitting harder than before. The attacks, though, seemed to be pulled. As if the clone didn't wnat to hurt the other. Or itself. Pikachu saw this and realized what it meant. They weren't clones, they were exact copies. As if they were twins, as if the were the same, as if not only did they share the smae features, they shared the same emotions, feelings, memories, and lives. They were fighting themselves.  
  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Hmmm," said Master Hand, still hovering in front of Ness, there wasn't as much ice now, but enough to keep the psychic at bay.   
  
"Yes?" asked the voice the had last spoken.  
  
"Pikachu is a smart creature, but he might prove to be false-hearted. Have the clones arrived?"  
  
"About a minute ago."  
  
"Tell them to take out everyone, including Mewtwo."  
  
"Are you sure, Boss?"  
  
"Call me Master." Master Hand grew slightly bigger with anger. The voice lost its smoothness.  
  
"Ye...yes, Master."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jiggly!" cried the Clone, slapping at the original. She knew, in her heart, she wasn't real, but she felt asthough she had a connection with the original. She felt as if they were the same.  
  
"Jiggly?" asked the Original. The Clone had stopped fighting, because of her deep thinking. She then felt the surge of anger and evil from Master Hand. She fought it, but she couldn't help it. she sent a punch at the real one.  
  
-What are you doing, you imbecile,- cried Mewtwo, blocking the clone's attacks. She hadn't been fighting Jigglypuff, she was fighting her recreator.  
  
"Jiggly!" she cried, using her Surge Rest. Mewtwo was sent flying, but her held his ground. The clone rested, then woke up, seeing she was a goner.   
  
Mewtwo raised his hand at her and she started to glow a dark blue. Mewtwo lifted his arm towards the sky, having Jigglypuff Clone shoot up. As she did, she started to fill up with energy that wasn't hers. Finally, she exploded, leaving nothing but smoke and molecules.  
  
-Weakling,- said Mewtwo, smirking. Then, he felt pain from all sides. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Sandslash, and Pichu, who had just woken up, were attacking, using all their energy. Mewtwo was badly damaged, but he glowed a dull white, and his wounds were healed. He smiled, raising his hands to the pokémon. They started to glow blue and were sent flying into different trees.   
  
-You must be AJ's pokémon. I guess I'll have to send you to him. I'll do it the hard way.- Mewtwo held his grasp on Sandslash, slowly crushing him with his energy. The gruesome scene kept on going until Sandslash was a pebble. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
-Hm, I thought he would put up a better fight than. Urgh!- Mewtwo stopped glowing blue and started to glow black. He looked like he was having seizures, foaming at the mouth and shaking violently. It was the 2-D creature from before. He had taken control of Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo stopped glowing and fell in a heap, before everyone. He seemed fine, but he was unconscious.  
  
"What are you?" asked Brock, looking at the strange creature.  
  
-He is Mr. Game and Watch, a mystical man of many mysterious missions. Powerful and dangerous. The wall has come, quick, get in the shield!- Mewtwo said this, but he still seemed unconscious. A black shield appeared around the two and Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff ran under it. Misty and Brock pulled Ash under it, too.  
  
"Oak," cried Ash, looking up to see him.  
  
"I'll get him, stay here!" said Brock, racing towards the Professor. He grabbed him and pulled him up and onto his shoulders. He ran back towards the shield. He didn't make it. He only got half a foot in the shield when the wall hit. The half of foot was all that remained of Brock and Oak.  
  
"No!" cried Misty.  
  
-Don't feel pain now, we still have bigger problems. Two more clones have arrived, and they are stronger than I am together.-  
  
"Pichu?" asked Pichu, looking at Mr. Game and Watch.  
  
-Call me Game.-  
  
"Pi, pichu pi?" asked Pichu.  
  
-Yes, it is Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Seperate them and I can defeat them.-  
  
"How do we do that?" asked Ash.  
  
-You can't do anything. Misty, stay with him. Let's go.- Suddenly, Mewtwo stood up and looked around.  
  
-What's going on?- he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
-You were under the evil control of Maxwell, I tuned him out for you.-  
  
-You're not of this world?-  
  
-No, I am from a diffrent realm, but a kid named Grim Reaper sent me here to help you. He gave me the power to stop Maxwell's influence in this place. It's almost working. They're here.-  
  
"Pi?" asked Pichu, but his unknown question was answered. A bright energy ball shot through the black shield and hit Misty. She disappeared in a flash. Another shot through and hit Ash, and he disappeared.  
  
-Too late, scatter!- cried Mr. Game and Watch through Mewtwo's thought speak. Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, and Mewtwo shot in different directions.  
  
Hovering above them were two figures, that of Ganondorf and Mewtwo. Their eyes were lit with evil blue light.   
  
"Ready for some fun?" asked Ganondorf to Mewtwo.  
  
-Yes, very much so. I'll take on those running east, and you can take on those running west.-  
  
"I like that, so let's go." With that the two separated, just like Mr. Game and Watch wanted, and went in opposite directions.  
  
Ganondrof headed straight for Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Pikachu in a blazing purple aura. This scared them, making them run faster. Pichu wasn't fast enough, though, so he tried using his Quick Attack on Ganondorf, but it was knocked off. Ganondorf stopped and grabbed him, squeezing the breath out of the little Pokémon.  
  
"How do you feel, punk?" he asked, tossing Pichu into the air. Ganondorf stood back and started to charge up his fist with purple energy. Pichu was coming run down to him.  
  
On the other side, Mewtwo Clone throwing purple energy balls at Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch. As he threw more, Game turned around and made a 2-D bin appear. three of the energy balls were caught in it. Then, Game took the bin, spun it, and it turned into a strange looking bug sprayer.  
  
-Time to take out a few pests,- said Game through Mewtwo. He held up the bug sprayer at Mewtwo Clone.  
  
-What? You think a little bug spray will stop me?- laughed Mewtwo Clone, charging up another energy ball.  
  
-Who said it was spray?- Game shot the entire contents at the clone. Mewtwo Clone shot his at the same time. Game's dispersed it and hit Mewtwo Clone in the chest, leaving nothing but a hole and a dead clone.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"It seems that the new creature is winning," said Master Hand, laughing.  
  
"What should be done?"  
  
"You're friends have failed, so I'm going to send the victors a nice little present." The laugh he made was the same as before he ever lost. if he did.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ganondorf saw Mewtwo Clone die and stopped his attack. Pichu hit the ground hard, but Ganondorf didn't notice him. The clone charged for the 2-D figure, but Game disappeared. While he was stumped, Game appeared right behind him and pointed his bin at him. Ganondorf turned around and threw a charged punch at him. The bin took the damage and energy, filling up completely. He spun the bin around and into a bug sprayer. Ganondorf froze in fear as Game push the handle in, letting out Ganondorfs attack. Ganondrof's chest caved in and his blew away in the purple blast. He was dead.  
  
-Easy, but I'm going to hate it when it gets hard,- said Game, making the bug sprayer disappear.  
  
-What do you mean by hard and easy?- asked Mewtwo. -And, why do you always talk through me?-  
  
-Well, if I don't have complete control over your body, Maxwell will make you do things if I don't have a foot in you.-  
  
-Well, every time you speak, it hurts my head.-  
  
-That'll pass, but you should be glad you aren't being made to do things.-  
  
-You're making me talk for you.-  
  
-That may be so, but that helps me communicate with everyone.-  
  
-Why don't you just tell me in your mind, and I'll transfer it for you.- There was a puase, then, in a new and robotic voice, -Okay, but we still have one more problem.-  
  
"Pika?" asked Pikachu, as him, Jigglypuff, and Pichu, being carried by Pikachu, arrived. there was another pause.  
  
-Those guys,- said Game, pointing to the horizon. several dots started to appear. They were pokémon.  
  
"Pika pi? Pi chu pikachu?"  
  
-No, they aren't clones, they're pokémon. They call themselves the PokéSquad. Maxwell sent them as a nice little present for us.-  
  
-How do you know?-  
  
-Grim Reaper shows me and I tell.-  
  
-Can he help us?-  
  
-This is the last test to see if we can with stand Maxwell's power, then, a gathering will begin. Let's go meet our present.-  
  
With this, they started towards the PokéSquad. 


	11. Kirby Brigade

Chapter Nine: Kirby Brigade  
  
'Fox, pull up!' called the voice, but Fox couldn't hear it. He was unconscious in his Arwing-SP, which was falling towards the planet 214-KB. He didn't know it, though. He was going to die.  
  
"Fox!" cried Samus, shooting at the remaining forces that were sent at them. There were only eight left, that of Star Wolf's gang and the four blue, shattered figures. They were going a lot faster than she thought they would.  
  
"We'll get him when we're done with these guys!" called Falco, shooting at the pig, blowing his Arwing up.  
  
"Hold still you little buggard!" cried Captain Falcon, shooting at one of the shattered's ships. Kirby came in from behind and got him.  
  
"Wee!" cried Kirby, showing up on Samus's screen. He was such a child.  
  
"Good job, Kirby," said Captain Falcon, shooting down a shattered. Samus looked around for another enemy, but she didn't see any one else.  
  
"Where did the other go?" she asked, searching the skies for them.  
  
"They've cloaked themselves, but I'm picking them up on radar," said Captain Falcon, shooting and hitting something in the darkness of space. Samus switch to radar, seeing four dots appear.   
  
"I only see you three and one enemy. There should be four enemies." As she said it, the enemy dot disappeared, but she didn't see or feel any explosions.  
  
"They've gone down to the planet," said Falco, turning towards it. Samus, Kirby, and Captain Falcon followed, failing to notice two other ships arrive.  
  
He was in a daze, not really knowing what was going on, but knowing death was befalling him. He had died before, against Samus, but it wasn't a true death. They were just played. First, they were controlled, then they were mutilated, then, they fell forever in a black void until they cam back to their own realities. Now, everything was coming back. Back to Master Hand, but something is different. He didn't know, but he wished he did.  
  
As he fell, his eyes came open and he saw several blurred things moving around his Arwing-SP. Then, a small figure opened up the ship and walked in. He pressed the button to activate his cloaking shield and was pulled out of the ship onto what looked like a star. Then, they flew off fast, surrounded by other blurred stars and their controllers.  
  
Back at Samus and the others, Kirby's ship was picking up some weird activity. He was jumping up and down and making all kinds of ruckus.  
  
"Kirby, what is it?" asked Samus, watching the screen with Kirby on it. He pulled up an image of a city, that was probably on this planet. The creatures that were inhabiting it were like that of Kirby.  
  
"What in the world?" asked Captain Falcon, seeing the same thing. Kirby started to talk, but no one could understand him, because of his babyish sounds and laughter. Of course, it was already hard to understand him, because he was a baby.  
  
"So, we just stumbled upon Kirby's home planet?" asked Samus, looking at Kirby. He shook his head no, then started his jumping again. He pulled back the accelerator and shot off to the planet.   
  
"Man, I wish my race car had that kind of power," said Captain Falcon, looking on his screen to Samus. "Let's go catch up."   
  
Just as they did, Fox's ship hit the planet, sending a major shockwave at them.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I think it was Fox's ship, Captain, but that couldn't be. That was like a giant bomb. No way it came out of that little starship."  
  
"My readings say he hit a volcanic area of the planet. Nothing seemed to be living there, anyway. It was just Fox."  
  
"Fox," said Samus, putting her hand on the glass of the cockpit. Captain Falcon showed concern for her, but there were more things to focus on. Star Wolf, Leon, Andrew, and the last Shattered were still on the planet.  
  
"Let's go," said Captain Falcon, moving towards 214-KB. Samus slowly followed, knowing in her heart that Fox was dead. She hoped she was wrong.  
  
Down on the planet, Kirby was meeting with several of the others just like him. Samus thought it was real cute, but Captain Falcon seemed to care just about the four that got away.  
  
"Ooyou!" cried Kirby, talking with the others. They knew how to talk regular English, though.  
  
"So, what you mean is that you thought you were the only one like yourself?" said a green Kirby, who kept looking at Samus and Captain Falcon. He seemed to not trust them, but since they came with Kirby, he felt a goodness in them. Samus felt the same way.  
  
"Hey you! Yellow! Come here," cried Captain Falcon, trying to get a Kirby's attention.  
  
"Yes?" he answered, reluctant to leave Kirby.  
  
"Why are there so many of you?"  
  
"Well, Maxwell Hauteur created us. We started our own little communion and things, would you like to see our Kirby Brigade?" Samus and Captain Falcon looked at each other and shrugged shoulders.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Kirby Brigade! Fall in!" With this, every Kirby within the city limits came to them. They were in  
  
four groups. One group contained twenty-five pink Kirbies. Another contained twenty-five Kirbies wearing different masks and hats. Another group contained six Kirbies of different colors. They were red, yellow, blue, green, white, and pink. In the last group, it was just a single pink Kirby, about fifteen times bigger in mass.  
  
Samus, Kirby, and Captain Falcon were amazed by this.  
  
"So, this is everyone?" Samus asked, awestruck by so many cute Kirbies.  
  
"Yes, the pink Kirbies over there are called the Kirby Patrol. The ones wearing different items are called the Kirby Squad. The big one we call Kiriant, but he is known as Giant Kirby. And, we're called the Kirby Elite."  
  
"How come their are so many Kirbies?" asked Captain Falcon.  
  
"Well, Maxwell Hauteur wanted to have a lot of Kirby Clones."  
  
"Wait a minute, you are all clones?" asked Samus, stepping back with Kirby and Captain Falcon.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh, by the way, do you know this person?" Several Kirbies left, but came back carrying some one. It was the limp body of Fox.  
  
"Fox!" cried Samus, running to him and picking him up. She startle the Kirbies carrying him, who backed up into each other.  
  
"He was falling in his ship, so we helped him out. We couldn't save the ship though, so we allowed it to fall into the volcanic part of out planet. By the way, why did you come here?"  
  
"We were trying to find four people and our friend went to find him."  
  
"A blue bird?" asked the White Kirby.  
  
"Yes, his name was Falco," said Captain Falcon, looking around to see if he saw him.  
  
"He's a clone," said the Kirby with Captain Falcon's Mask on.  
  
"What? How can he be when he shot at those other guys?"  
  
"It's called misleading and lying," said a Kirby with a blue wig on.  
  
"So, he's a clone?" asked Samus.  
  
"That's right, and now you and your friends here are going to pay for what you did to Master Hand," said a person standing on top of one of the Kirby buildings.  
  
"Star Wolf, you old hound dog, get down from there," said Leon, who was standing behind the Kirbies.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that, lizard lips," said Andrew from behind Samus, Fox, Captain Falcon, and Kirby.  
  
"How sweet, Samus is in love with Fox," said Falco, walking in from behind Star Wolf. Samus glared at him through her mask. If only he could see how embarrassed she was.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to kill them?" asked the shattered, blue version of Fox, who stood beside Leon.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid Shatter," said Falco, jumping down next to a pink Kirby, and pulled out his gun. He shot at him, only to be cut off by another gun shot. Fox had woken up to the noise and saw his friend trying to kill the kind clone. the Kirby ran off behind the others, terrified.  
  
"What the?" asked Star Wolf, jumping down to join Falco. Then, Fox disappeared.  
  
"Hey, what is he doing?" cried Andrew, shocked by this. Captain Falcon took his chance, he charged at the monkey with a fiery kick. The attack literally blew Andrew up into little pieces, since the clones weren't well put together.  
  
"Andrew," cried Leon, but he was receiving terrific blows from the real Kirby. He was also doing a fire move none of them had seen before. Leon fell dead, but Kirby didn't stop there. He went for the Shatter, who didn't seemed to have thick enough skin to withstand the heat and blow.   
  
Star Wolf growled, but couldn't do anything, because he was trying to avoid Samus's energy blasts. He was jumping from place to place. The Kirbies had run into the forest near their home, trying to hide. So it just left the two clones and the three real creatures.  
  
"Where are you Fox?" said Falco, looking around carefully. He knew, some how, that Slippy had been working on a cloaking device that wouldn't allow a person to take physical damage from anything. It still hurt though. He then felt his gut cave in as Fox sucker punched him. In retaliation, Falco put up his laser shield, sending the invisible Fox into a Kirby building. Falco cough laughed at this and shot several laser beams into the hole. He then saw Fox's footprints in the ground heading to him, but it didn't help Falco in time.  
  
"Yah!" cried Fox, kicking Falco in the face, which gave in a little, but held its figure.  
  
"Argh!" cried, Falco, trying to shoot at Fox, but without success. He received another blow to the chest and the head. He spat up purple blood, but it was ignored when he was hit again in the face. The clone's beating kept up until another laser beam shot our of nowhere and hit Fox.   
  
"Shoot!" cried Fox, as he became visible again. The cloaking device he wore, fell from him onto the ground in a smoking heap. Falco took this chance to do a high kick on Fox, but it was dodged as Fox did his split kick, knocking Falco's legs out from under him. He fell, beak first, into the ground. Fox pulled out his gun, but it was shot away by the mysterious laser. He bent down to pick up his gun, but it was shot away again.  
  
"Don't try and get it, Fox," said a squeaky voice, that could only belong to one person, Slippy. Fox turned to see him, knowing it was going to be a clone. Slippy wasn't alone, because he had Peppy, also clone, most likely.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my good old friends, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare. Come to rescue Falco Lombardi and to kill me, Fox McCloud. Isn't that just a fun bit."  
  
"Hold still, and this'll go smooth and easy." Fox knew how Slippy acted when he was going to kill some one. He knew the talk was fake and he knew he had to get his gun. He did a backflip towards his gun as Slippy and peppy opened fire where he used to be. He grabbed his gun and shot, but nothing came out, his gun had a hole in it where a laser hit it. Dropping the gun, he ducked over to Falco and grabbed his gun. He fired, but hit only air. Falco's gun had a stronger kick to it, sending Fox back into a Kirby building. This wasn't going to go well.  
  
"Catch me," said Star Wolf, dodging Samus, Captain Falcon, and Kirby. Peppy shot at the pink blob, hitting him in the arm. Kirby stopped and held his wound. He started to howl in pain. The Kirby clones in the forest heard this and started coming out. They saw Kirby in pain and the whole group of them became enraged.  
  
"Get them!" cried the Blue Kirby, as he led them to the other clones. Star Wolf tried to run, but Kiriant jumped down on top of him, crushing him. Falco, who was unconscious was ripped apart by the Kirby Squad. Peppy, caught in surprise, was pummeled to death by the Kirby Patrol. Slippy, being the last, was left for the Kirby Elite, and he didn't last very long, dodging the fury of the balloons.  
  
"Are you sure you want to help?" asked Samus, loading her ship with some supplies the Kirbies gave her.  
  
"Yes, we will follow Kirby until we perish," said the red Kirby, doing the same with a ship just like Kirby's.  
  
"We don't know where to go, though," said Fox, looking over the ship they gave him. It was just his size and was literally a 'star' ship.  
  
"The whole Kirby Brigade knows where Master Hand resides, because we left from there and we are able to remember everything," said a Kirby wearing a crown.   
  
"Well, do you think we should go in over fifty ships?"  
  
"This is just for getting up to the big ship in orbit over head. Maxwell made sure it ran for a real long time. It'll get us to Maxwell's planet in no time," said a Kirby wearing what looked like Falco's beak.  
  
"Okay," said Fox, getting into the ship. Starting it up, they all launched off the planet, sixty-one small starships heading to one giant starship.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Those failures!" cried Master Hand, shaking his shadowed surrounding. Voices trembled in reply.   
  
"Master, what is it?" asked a new, but similar voice to the smooth one.  
  
"Falco, Peppy, and Slippy failed to kill Fox and the others."  
  
"Is there anything I can..."  
  
"No, there isn't!"  
  
"Sir," said the smooth voice from before.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Mario?" A small, chubby man, that looked just like Mario, stepped into the light near Ness's frozen body.  
  
"It seems Ness and the portal device he created are coming unfrozen."  
  
"Then, we shall begin his experiments." Dr. Mario was then accompanied in the light by another Dr. Mario.  
  
"What about that other thing you wanted us to do with him?," the trembling Dr. Mario said.  
  
"He wants us to perform..." The smooth Dr. Mario was cut off.  
  
"I was asking Master Hand, you twit."  
  
"Twit this!" Dr. Mario was about to hit the other, but he was cut off once more.  
  
"Silence! If you two don't cooperate, you'll both be more worried about not existing!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" cried the both of them, pushing the block of ice into the shadows. Master Hand laughed softly, disappearing himself. 


	12. Wired

Chapter Ten: Wired  
  
'Is he waking up?'  
  
'No, you twit.'  
  
'I am not a twit, twit.'  
  
'How dare you call me that!'  
  
'Ow! Don't do that!'  
  
'Ouch, what was that for?'  
  
'You deserved it.'  
  
'No, I didn't deserve it. You're just making it up.'  
  
'I can't lie, because you and I think the exact same thing, you twit.'  
  
'I am not a twit, you twit.'  
  
'Fine, dumdum.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
'Wait a minute, did you just call me a...'  
  
'Shut up, dumdum, he's waking. Call them in.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'You idiot! The F.W.T.!'  
  
'Don't yell at me, you ignorant, malpractice doctor.'  
  
'I can't stand a minute longer of your behavior. Just get the F.W.T.'  
  
'Okay, since you asked without calling be a name, brother.'  
  
'I am not your brother.'  
  
'Well, clone then.'  
  
'Just get them, please?'  
  
'Okay, don't be such a stiff stick.'  
  
Ness opened his eyes and saw what looked like a laboratory. It had many gizmo and gadgets made for pulling and cutting. This gave him a very bad feeling. He went into deep thought and found that no harm had come to him except for being frozen.  
  
"Frozen?" he muttered sitting up on the table he was laying on. He remembered he had been working in his secret hideout on a device that could send him to different realms. He was about to do the experiment A piece of ice with a face? Had he seen it before? He didn't know, and he didn't care.   
  
Ness looked at the straps holding him done and he undid them with his clasped hands. Then, he reached of to a silver tray and picked up a scalpel. Slowly, he cut the rope around his hands and undid his feet. Getting up, he saw his device on the counter.  
  
"Trap," he said and looked at the door. In a flood of memory and knowledge, he hastily jumped back into the room. The gray and blue walls, the well lit halls, the scent of clones. He was on Maxwell's planet. How? Why?  
  
"Maxwell, what do you want?" he asked in a low voice and walked back out of the room. He looked down the hall again and saw a room marked 'F.W.T.' It was the only room close enough to where he wouldn't be spotted. He dashed for it, watching for clones or 'Secret Characters,' knowing he couldn't let them get word to the big boss.  
  
The room he entered was white and vacant. It would seem endless if it weren't for the door on the other side. It was purple, but it had no doorknob to turn and had a small, blue shaded window. He went to it and looked through. On the other side he saw darkness. The instant his breath touched the glass, it froze on impact. It reminded him of space, dark, deep, and called. Then, words from no where called to him.  
  
'The darkness calls me, but I ignore it. The darkness beckons me, but I shun it. The darkness turns me back, but, I look away. The darkness is nothing. The darkness is hollow. The darkness is deep... The darkness is here.'  
  
Ness felt them sink into his body, causing him to shiver. The darkness in the room was deep, but hollow. It was nothing, but it was there. Ness couldn't help but to turn away from the class and remember a happier time before aliens, Maxwell, and chaos. As he forgot about the dark room, the lights slowly dimmed in the room. Ness looked around and saw several figures running around in the dark. Ness's happiness vanished and was replaced by rage, fury, and energy. He charged the figures, cutting at them with his psychic power.  
  
Ness jumped out of the room and saw what he was killing. Purple frames, of those he didn't know, but there were only two.  
  
"So, Maxwell, you get tired of the Polygon Team? Find some one else's DNA to mess with it? Coward!"  
  
"Be quiet, Ness, you don't want to make a bad impression on our new friends," said a little man within the crowd of purple frames.  
  
"Mario?" Ness was surprised, but he knew it had to be a clone.  
  
"Mario with a Ph.D. in KOs. Dr. Mario you shall call me," said a different one behind him. Ness new this one was human because of the shake in his voice, while the other had a slight echoed, but smooth voice.  
  
"You are Mario, but as a doctor? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No joke," cried something else in a squeaky voice. Ness turned to the ground and saw three strange creatures. They were blue, yellow, and red.  
  
"Those are the Virus Brothers. They're here to help the Fighting Wire Team, or F.W.T. for short. Now, Ness, we'll give you a head start, but if we catch up, you're going to be pummeled badly. Run!"  
  
Instead of running, Ness shot a bolt of fire at the Virus Brothers, making them explode in a flash of fire. Surprised, the real Dr. Mario jumped back, but the clone chuckled.  
  
"Catch up time," he muttered, having the F.W.T. jump at Ness. In his mind, as fast as a computer, Ness calculated that there were thirty or so Purple Frames. Catch up time, in deed.  
  
With a quick turn of his hand, he pulled out his bat and swatted the first two into each other. They fell, spewing clear blood. Then, he pulled out his yo-yo and wrapped it around the next Frame. He pulled it into the small end of his bat. the flesh on these new creations were tough, but the bat went through easily enough.  
  
"Watch it!" cried Dr. Mario's clone, as three more went down at the swing of the bat. Ness turned to him, but several frames jumped in the way of his P.K. Fire. One fell, dying in flames. the other five backed away, but held their protective positions.   
  
"P.K. thunder!" cried Ness, send a wave of electric, psychic energy through the five remaining. They fell as a single mass of burnt and bloody wire.  
  
"So, they have of metallic structure, aye? P.K. thunder!" He sent another wave through six more, who fell, like the others. the fourteen that were left felt like running, but they knew they had a better chance of living if they stayed where they were.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea," said the real Dr. Mario. His clone cursed him with a few choice words, then confronted Ness.  
  
"Look, you. We want to see your full power, okay. We need that energy to help produce Maxwell's new project. Now show us!"  
  
"You weren't suppose to say that!"  
  
"I'm psychic, that's why I knew I didn't need to run. I know what you are planning, and I know what its weaknesses are, now. Bye, bye." With a blast of psychic energy, he repelled Dr. Mario, and blew seven of the Frame to bits and pieces. Dr. Mario skimmed the wall, before making a face plant on it. He fell, holding his nose and tears. the real Dr. Mario snickered at this, but had to hold his laughter and tears, as well, as the clone stared at him. The clone got up in time to see Ness kill the last Frames.  
  
"Well, that was easy, but why don't you send the whole legion, or is that hundreds of legions?" smirked Ness, staring at the clone, whose nose was running purple, now.  
  
"Think it's funny, huh? well, let's see how well you do against a full clone, and not the frames of idiots."  
  
"I think Zelda and Captain Falcon are smarter than you think. Zelda can since the future, too, you know, and Captain Falcon is way faster than you with better skills, and what not."  
  
"Do you know nothing?" asked the real Dr. Mario, but got a laugh from Ness.  
  
"You do know, you should be on our side. The worse that could happen is Maxwell make you not exist."  
  
"He can't," said the clone, smirking. "Dr. Mario is from a different plain of mind. Just like all those others that infiltrated Maxwell's plain, he was captured and tortured until he told him who the real cause of his existence was. Maxwell took care of that person, and now he's in a loony bin in the real world."  
  
"Then, why is he still in existence?"  
  
"Because he still has ties with his first master. If his master loses all conscious thought, he goes bye-bye. But I'll stay here as long as I can, thanks to Master Hand."   
  
"So, you're being ransomed for your master's life? How cruel and pathetic. Maxwell is a coward to hide behind his own power, clones, and mask." Ness, trying to concentrate on the clone, missed his chance at dodging the real Dr. Mario's pill attack. Ness, slid sideways, hooding his side, but was hit again from in front. Then, the two charged at him, punching and kicking. Ness tried to dodge, but he was held at bay by the assault. He felt darkness cover him, as he went unconscious.  
  
'The darkness calls me, but I ignore it.  
  
The darkness beckons me, but I shun it.  
  
The darkness turns me back, but, I look away.  
  
The darkness is nothing.  
  
The darkness is hollow.  
  
The darkness is deep.  
  
The darkness is here.  
  
Remember that the darkness is here, but it won't hurt you, because it is nothing. It can be deep and hollow, but it doesn't matter on the depth. The darkness represents something else within itself. In itself is a monster of evil and darkness. Darkness it stays in, and evil it does within it. The darkness shall not hurt you if you see what is within the darkness.'  
  
"What?" moaned Ness, opening his eyes to the two Dr. Mario's. Ness was fully awake now.  
  
"He wasn't that hard to beat," said the clone, holding a cloth to his nose.  
  
"Yeah, but he didn't lay a hand on me."  
  
"That's because he felt sorry for you and wanted to take it easy."  
  
"Master told us he is at his best when he is unconscious. He put up a good fight when he blacked out. Hey, he's awake!" Ness was struggling with the straps, but Dr. Mario had heard him and looked. The clone turned to him as well.  
  
"You are a formidable opponent, but it didn't help you with me. I defeated you with the ease of my..."  
  
"He heard us talking, and he can read our minds, dumdum."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the dumdum, dumdum!"  
  
"You know, from what I can see, you two have a major mood swing every few seconds. I think you two..."  
  
"Shut up and stay out of this!" cried both Dr. Mario's. This is when Ness sensed the bond between the two.  
  
'That's right, they aren't just clones, they are actually those people. The difference is what powers them.'  
  
the two started to go at each other, again, but Ness tried to make since of what he just heard in his thoughts. What charges them?   
  
"Think, Ness, think," but nothing came to him.  
  
'What are you, Ness? Real or fake?' He was fake, created by the thoughts and powers of an eight-year-old boy, now eleven. He could be killed by Maxwell at anytime, so what kept him.  
  
'Good is good and pure. Bad is bad and imperfect. Why would you want to kill something perfect if you could kill something imperfect?'  
  
"Because, the clones are fueled by the evil of Maxwell, and on the evil of Maxwell can stop the power of Maxwell's good," muttered Ness, ignoring the two fighting. So good had to be killed by evil, so why didn't Maxwell just zap them? Because he still had a good quality in him. Why and how?  
  
'The tournament.'  
  
"He gave us a chance to survive against his evil, in turn, giving him a good quality. He didn't what us to die, he just wanted us to take on a few trials. The problem was, he became power hungry and thought he might try to have a little fun. His inner child didn't allow him to harm us personally, though. That's why we fought his robot form, instead of his real form. That's why Luigi stated that he was invincible, because he could take our powers away and make him seem stronger. He had control over us, but he didn't have control over himself. He wanted us to have a chance, unknowingly." "That is correct," said a new voice, walking into the room. it was an eleven-year-old boy, much like Ness, only, he was real, instead of fake. Ness's mind couldn't comprehend the details on him, that made him, him.  
  
"What?" said Dr. Mario's clone, standing up from the corpse of the real Dr. Mario. Maxwell snapped his fingers and the clone disappeared.  
  
"I have only control of those I have created for the purpose of doing evil. When I created you for the good of things, I had no desire to use you in anyway, so I gave you all a free will. Now, Ness, I want you to take a long rest, while I decide what to do with you for my experiment. Don't try to read my mind, because you can't. I planted those buffoons with ridiculous information to lead you down the wrong path. Both Dr. Mario's are under my control. Now, listen carefully, Ness, you have chance, just don't take it head on. I will be able to smite you all, because this time, you will fight me personally. Not as myself or my robot, but as my mask. Good night."  
  
Ness blacked out, not knowing what was to be done to him. Maxwell walked out of the room, he snapped his finger, getting rid of Dr. Mario's corpse.  
  
As he did walk out, he snapped his finger and the two Dr. Mario's appeared before him.  
  
"Clone, I want you to stay here and watch for Ness. He'll try to escape again, but don't worry, the effects of my powers will still be in him. He'll be easy, awake or sleepy."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Dr. Mario's clone, with a shaky voice, now. He went and stood by the door.  
  
"As for you, I'm expecting some company, so will you please join them in about an hour."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Dr. Mario, running down the hallway to somewhere.  
  
"Idiot," muttered Maxwell, waiting for him to return.  
  
"Um, where do you want me to go?"  
  
"To the aerodrome, if you don't mind," said Maxwell, snapping his finger and sending Dr. Mario on his way. He snapped them again and he was gone. 


	13. After Thoughts

This message will always go at the end of the story until it has been completed. It is intented to inlighten you on what will be happening on the next chapter of the story.  
  
Next, in Chapter Ten: Wired  
  
Ness is final awoken, but he is being experimented on by Master Hand. When he escapes, he must fight off Doctor Mario, his Clone, and Master Hand's new army, the Fighting Wire Team.  
  
Then, In Chapter Eleven: Redead  
  
Grim brings in a little surprise for Ganondorf, Link. However, he's seven years younger, but still a powerhouse with a fairy bow miniature.  
  
Later, in Chapter Twelve: Falcon Fire  
  
Falco is stuck in a classic game of cat and mouse. What he doesn't know is that he may be the cat, but the mouse has some good company.  
  
Chapter Names for Next Ten  
  
13-Furnace  
  
14-Riddle Me This, Last Part  
  
15-PokéSquad  
  
16-Flight  
  
17-Reunion  
  
18-Talk  
  
19-Pounding  
  
20-Losses  
  
21-Dr. Mario Squared  
  
22-Retreat  
  
4.5% complete 


End file.
